


Marvel Requests

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: Marvel requests I have received from tumblr





	1. Sold Into Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I would like a one shot in which the reader is slave of the Grandmaster he exhibits her because of her beauty and Loko falls in love with it and the purchase to leave her free and to be together (You were of the earth). Angst/fuffl

You had landed on Sakaar a while ago. You’re best guess was that it had been over a year but it was hard to tell. Time moved strangely on the planet. You had been claimed by a woman with a ship and given to the Grandmaster as a pet. He had taken one look at you and decided from then on you were to stay by his side, to take care of his every whim. More often than not he paraded you about in a show of his power.

You’d tried to fight against it when you were first caught. You’d found the whole ordeal demeaning and humiliating. He’d put in clothes that were barely clothes and had you walk a step behind him at every outing. He would keep you close to him, standing beside his chair or sitting at his feet. And you hated it.  
If it wasn’t for the thing they’d put in your neck to electrocute you, you’d have left. But after so many times being zapped you’d given up, taken you’re new lot in life and accepted that once your youth and beauty had faded you would most likely be liquified. You did as were told and reaped the benefits of being the favourite in the Grandmaster’s service. He liked to call you the jewel in his collection.

It was during one of the Grandmaster’s gatherings that a stranger was brought forward. You watched from afar as he was introduced to his new home, his new destiny. You watched him talk to the Grandmaster, listened to the timbre of his voice. In a moment of distraction your eyes locked with his and the breath was knocked out of you. You turned away, trying to still the blood flow to your cheeks.

“{Y/N},” the Grandmaster called.

You sighed and wended your way through the crowd to stand at his side. You lowered your eyes so as not to meet those of the stranger. The Grandmaster’s hand landed on your shoulder, the weight of it long since known to you.

They talked, the stranger gaining the good side of the Grandmaster. His words were swift, precise, the perfect combination of flattery and strength. He was released from his bindings, allowed to walk with the Grandmaster, learning of the planet. You stayed a step behind them.

The stranger was tall, taller than the Grandmaster, and his skin was so pale you were worried the effect the sun might have on it. His long, black hair was what fascinated you the most. One this planet, the males all had close cropped hair, nothing messy or unseemly. This man, he would put up a fight if anyone attempted to cut his hair off, you were sure of it. It looked soft, and you wanted to reach out and touch it. The thought of punishment held you back.

The stranger looked over his shoulder and caught your eye again. You blushed and dropped your gaze but not before seeing the way his brow furrowed. You clasped your hands together, hoping no one would notice their trembling.

“You will be shown a room,” the Grandmaster said, one of the guards already at his side to escort the stranger away. “I can see your use, Loki.”

You watched the guard and the stranger, Loki walk away, out of the gathering and into the hallways. The Grandmaster turned to you with a smile on his face.

“Some wine, I think,” he said, and disappeared back into the crowd.

“Loki,” you whispered, looking at the now closed door. You shook the thought from your head and went to do your master’s bidding.

____****____

Loki was gaining favour with the Grandmaster for every day he stayed. You would try and avoid him but wherever your master went, you did too, and more often than not Loki was there. He would laugh and smile and you believed he might be the most beautiful person in the entire universe. His eyes would linger on you, leaving you feeling unsettled. Your skin burned wherever they landed.

It was at one of the many gatherings when you were left alone by the Grandmaster for a short time. You had not realised who was standing beside you, your attention focused on your master in case he called you forth to do his bidding.

“You do not appear to be having a good time,” the person said.

You startled, unused to people talking directly to you. You looked up into blue eyes and felt your heart stop. Loki had a small smile on his face, his body bent towards you.

“After so long, days like this become mundane,” you replied. You bit your lip, unsure if what to do. The Grandmaster had been clear you were to ensure every person’s happiness but that you were to remain distant. You were not sure where talking fitted into that.

“I imagine you would prefer a quieter setting,” he said. You nodded, still unsure how to proceed.

You stood together in silence, the noise of the party washing over the two of you. You watched the Grandmaster, the easy smiles he bestowed on people, the charm flowing off him. You took a peek at the man beside you. His eyes were locked on you, studying you.

“There are few books on this planet,” he said.

“No, it is, perhaps, the only draw back of this utopia,” you said.

“You believe this to be a utopia?” he asked.

“The Grandmaster says it is. Who am I to disagree with him?” you replied, then caught yourself. “It provides everything a person could dream of.”

“Except books,” he said, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, except books,” you agreed.

The Grandmaster called for you. You bowed your head to Loki and left him to tend to your master’s needs.

____****____

A book was sitting on your bed. It was old and worn and was about as trashy as a Mills and Boons novel, but it was a book. You held it in your hands, weighing it. You would have smelt it if you didn’t know where it probably came from. You turned the pages, looking at the ink on the paper. It was one of the most beautiful things you’d seen since arriving here.

You sank onto your bed and began at the beginning, not willing to miss a single word. You felt the paper under your fingertips, the way it felt against your skin. You grinned the entire time you read.

____****____

There was another party the night after you read the book. You were bone tired and were fighting against the gravity on your eyelids. You were blinking, trying to do your job as best you could. Your movements were sluggish and the way the Grandmaster would look at you showed displeasure in every movement.

But you couldn’t concentrate. Your mind was still in the fictional world you’d left behind. You couldn’t shake the characters from your thoughts. All you wanted was to go back to your room, curl up and read the book again.

Your master had sent you off to mix him another drink. You were beside the bar, pouring the drink into the glass, when you felt another body stop beside you.

“Did you enjoy the book?” the person asked.

“It was the best thing I’ve ever read,” you replied. 

“I found it to be drivel,” Loki said.

“Oh, absolutely. It was amazing,” you said, grinning at him.

“I’m pleased you enjoyed it,” he said.

{Y/N},” the Grandmaster shouted.

“Thank you,” you said, laying a hand on his arm before disappearing into the crowd again.

____****____

Another book turned up and then another. You devoured each one, ignoring sleep for fictional worlds. You would emerge in the morning, bleary eyed but with a smile plastered on your face for the entire day. Whenever the Grandmaster saw you he would smile took, glad to see you happy. He would tell you how radiant you were.

Oftentimes as you were walking through the halls to or from the Grandmaster, Loki would join you in your walk and chat with you. It was during one of these walks he asked you more than your opinion on the books he left for you.

“I’m unsure as to how you ended up here,” he said.

“I don’t really understand it either. I was out shopping and there was an explosion, and a man in a costume. It all happened so fast. And then I woke up here,” you tried to explain, not sure you were doing a good job.

“And the Grandmaster claimed you,” he said. You nodded.

“And he didn’t claim you,” you said.

“It would hardly be fair to allow me to compete with those pitiful beings. A god is far too powerful to be true competition,” he said.

“A god?” you asked.

“Surely you have heard of my brother? He is… well liked on your planet,” he said, a note of disdain entering his voice.

“You’re brother?” you ask, unsure of what he’s talking about.

“Thor,” he spat.

“Oh, right. He was with the Avengers, right?” you ask, remembering the news reports about him.

“So I’ve been informed,” he said.

“So how did you end up here?” you ask.

“An incident with the bifrost and my sister,” he replied, his face darkening.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, unsure how to make it better.

“It is of no consequence. If it had not occurred I would not have ended up here, and then I would not have had the chance to meet you,” he said, turning on the charm once again.

“You flatter me.” You could feel the heat in your cheeks.

You left him standing in the hallway as you entered the Grandmaster’s chambers. He had a way of unsettling you, of making you feel as if you were one step behind in whatever game he was playing. You weren’t sure if you were player or pawn and yet you couldn’t stop the smile on your face at the thought of him.

____****____

“How can you let the Grandmaster touch you in such a way?” Loki asked, one night after a party. You were both on your way back to your respective rooms. You’re get were dragging on the ground, your body crumbling under the weight of your tiredness.

“It’s his choice what happens to me. That’s what being a slave means. Surely you had them on Asgard,” you snapped, unable to filter yourself after so long without sleep.

“We had servants, an entirely different class of people. They were paid for their services and were never a possession to be treated with such blatant disregard of their feelings,” he said.

“Oh please, I’m sure you had your way with them and then discarded them like used tissues,” you said.

“I never did anything they would not agree to.” His smile was charming but his eyes clouded over, “and they were always treated with the upmost respect.”

“Well, bully for them,” you said.

“And they were always dressed in something any mortal would consider clothing,” he said.

“I have no more say in the matter of my clothes than in anything else,” you said.

“And while you always look ravishing your attire leaves little to the imagination,” he said, ignoring you.

“I think that’s the idea. Showing me off and all that,” you said.

“If you were mine I would not be so careless as to let anyone see you in such a way. If you were mine, the sight of your body would be for my eyes only,” he said. You ignored the thrill in your stomach his words caused.

“Yes but I’m not yours and considering the number of men who have tried to buy me from the Grandmaster, I’m guessing either he will never sell me or my price is higher than anything you can get on this planet,” you replied.

“You’re price should be high. You are beautiful,” he said.

You’d heard those same words said a hundred times since landing on this planet and you’d thought they would no longer have an effect on you. You were wrong. Hearing them in his voice from his lips made you reevaluate everything you thought you knew about yourself. He made you want to be beautiful.

“But of course you already knew that,” he said, giving you a smirk.

“It is the entirety of my value,” you said in return.

“Not the entirety,” he said.

He left you standing outside your door, an unknown feeling welling in your chest. You tried to tamp it down, recognising the danger in feeling anything other than detachment to such a man. The Grandmaster would not be pleased if he found out about it. There would be more than just a zap for you if he did.

____****____

You closed the door to your room, your feet killing you from standing all day. You were looking forward to curling up with one of your well loved books and reentering a world you knew well. Except when you turned around you screamed.

Lounging on your bed, Loki had a book propped open on his chest. He was watching you, a smirk on his face. You clutched at your chest, trying to calm your racing heart. A knock sounded on your door.

“{Y/N}? Are you alright?” one of the other girls called through the door.

“Fine, just tripped over my own feet again” you called back, hoping it would be enough for them to leave.

You took a step forward then stopped. He hadn’t said anything, hadn’t moved. You opened your mouth to say something then shut it again.

“Will you be standing there all night?” he asked.

“What are you doing here?” you asked him, walking forward as if in a daze.

“Given the little amount of time we get to see each other, I thought this would be a better time to talk. I would love to hear your opinion on the latest book I procured,” he said, slowly standing from the bed.

“You can’t be here,” you said.

“And yet I am,” he said, taking a step towards you.

“If the Grandmaster finds out your here, in my room, then he will kill you, or me, or both of us. I’m not sure on his execution policy,” you rambled, “but either way there will be death and I don’t know about you but I’d rather not die and I’m not overly interested in you dying either.”

“That is good to hear, however he will not find out,” he said, taking another step forward.

“How can you know that? He finds out everything. Sherry was caught drinking from the bar in the early hours of the morning and he knew, despite the fact no one said anything and then next thing I knew she’d been replaced because she’d been turned to liquid,” you said, stepping away from him.

“Trust me, he will not know. There are many things he does not know,” he said.

“Like what? His informants are everywhere,” you said.

“There are ways to keep information from reaching them. He does, however, know one thing with certainty,” he said, closing the distance between the two of you.

“What?” you ask, not sure where to look.

“You are the most exquisite being in the universe,” he said.

Your face heated up and you squirmed under his gaze. He reached out a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Your heart thudded.

He lent down and pressed his lips to yours. You gasped. He gripped your waist hard enough to bruise. You melted under his touch, your fingers tangling in his hair. It was as soft as you always imagined it would be. He sought entrance to your mouth and you opened up to him.

Your mind restarted and you jerk back from him, trying to push him away. His arms are like steel around your body, unwieldy to your touch. He watched you as you struggled to extract yourself from his hold, your body twisting in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“The Grandmaster is going to kill us. One of his inner circle once grabbed my arm and he was thrown to the savages,” you said. “He won’t take this lightly.”

“He will not find out.”

“I am his property. He owns me. Don’t you understand?” you snapped, finally breaking free from his hold.

His face darkened and he strode towards you. He held your head between his hands, making you look at him. His eyes held storms.

“You are not his property. He does not own you,” he growled.

You took a sharp breath in and felt the tears gathering in your eyes. None of it hurt if you didn’t think about it, but Loki made you think about it, whether he knew it or not. It was in every shared glance, every word, every accidental brush of skin. Your body was no longer your own and your freedom was long gone, and it would be for the rest of your life. And that kept him out of your reach. As long as you weren’t killed for this.

“I think you should leave,” you said, pulling yourself out of his grip.

“As you wish,” he said. You closed your eyes and when you opened them again he was gone.

You sat on the bed and let the tears fall, sobs wracking your body for the first time in months. You lay down, burying your head into your pillow and letting it all out. You didn’t even notice the book he’d been reading was new.

____****____

You wanted to avoided Loki like the plague for the rest of your days. You were lucky; the Grandmaster refused to let you out of his sight. He would fit you with the leash he liked to use to show his power, his ownership, over your body. It was during these times you knew he was feeling overly possessive. He didn’t like other people playing with his toys. It made you nervous, your heart thudding more instantly against your ribs. Despite Loki’s reassurances, you were sure your master knew what had occurred.

You still saw him at the parties and all the fights. You would be sat at the Grandmaster’s feet, your head resting on his lap, his fingers stroking over your hair, and you would see Loki, standing tall, watching you. The intensity in his eyes had you quivering. He didn’t dare approach you.

It left you feeling wanting. You could still feel the length of him pressed against you, his hard edges so at odds with your soft curves. You wanted him, there was no denying it, and from the way he looked at you, you knew he wanted you too. But it was not to be.

____****____

You had just finished dressing for the day when the Grandmaster called for you to join him. You walked into the room, head held high, ready for whatever he may ask of you. Instead, you found Loki standing with his back towards you, and the Grandmaster sitting at his desk, his fingers steepled under his chin.

You came to a stop before him, your eyes questioning what was going on. He gestured for you to stand behind him and you complied. You tried not to look at Loki. He watched you, his eyes hungry.

“You’re offer is far too little for such a fine specimen,” your master said.

“As you will not tell me how much would be sufficient I must guess,” Loki said, a touch of anger in his voice.

“It’s more than double what you offered,” your master said.

“Then I shall give you triple,” Loki rebutted.

The Grandmaster sat back, thinking over it. Over his head, you watched Loki. His eyes burned with the power of a thousand suns and you shivered, despite the warmth of the room. The Grandmaster nodded and stood, holding his hand out to Loki.

“It’s a deal,” he said.

He shook Loki’s hand and sat back down.

“Come,” Loki said, crooking a finger at you.

You looked down at the Grandmaster. He was already distracted by something else, not even bothering to look at you. You followed Loki out of the door and into the room he’d been given upon his arrival. You stood, waiting for him to say something. He lounged on the bed, looking at you.

“I don’t understand,” you said.

“I have paid that man to gain you,” he said.

“You bought me?” you asked, a lead ball forming in your stomach, “you’re now my master?”

“You are free to do as you wish,” he said, “I am no more your owner than anyone else on this forsaken planet.”

“I don’t understand,” you said again.

“I am giving you your freedom. No longer will you be a slave to that man or any other,” he said.

You stood in silence, unsure of what any of it meant. The only life you knew here was as a slave, and without a way home you weren’t sure you knew how to be function in this society. Loki was watching you, his eyes feasting on you.

You flung yourself into his arms, burying your had in his chest. He stiffened under your touch, eventually relaxing to put his arms around you. You laughed, the first happiness in a long time filling you to the brim. He stroked his fingers through your hair and you practically purred under his touch. You could feel the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled.

“How can I ever thank you?” you asked, drawing away far enough to look into his eyes.

“A kiss would suffice,” he said

You laughed and kissed him.


	2. Battery Operated Pt 2

Loki grinned down at you, crawling over you. You gripped his hair in your hands and pulled him into a kiss. You moaned as his fingers moved over your body. He pulled back, peppering kisses on your neck. He sucked your earlobe into his mouth and you moaned again.

He slipped his hands under your shirt, drawing patterns on your skin. You wriggled underneath him, trying to pull you closer. He tutted and pulled back from you. You whined.

He pulled your arms over your head and you felt your wrists being secured to the headboard. You bit your lip and he swooped down on you again. His hand trailed over your body and you felt the cool air hit your skin. You gasped. His tongue swept into your mouth. You strained against your bonds to try and reach him. He chuckled and moved away from you again.

“Are you going to be good for me?” he asked.

“Almost definitely not,” you said, grinning up at him.

He smirked and disappeared from the bed. You tried to sit up to see where he’d gone but you couldn’t get up. You heard him moving around the room and then his lips landed on your stomach. Your muscles tightened. He bit down and you yelped. Her soothed it over with his tongue. You wriggled underneath him, trying to find some kind of friction. He held your hips down, pining you to the bed.

He sucked on your skin hard enough to leave a bruise. You groaned, straining against your binds again. He worked his way up, his lips leaving a blazing trail on your skin. He stopped to leave a bite mark over your heart. Warmth pooled in your stomach and you felt yourself growing wetter.

He sucked at the space where your neck met your shoulder, nipping at the skin. You wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding into him. He hissed and pulled back.

“No, no, darling. You are being punished,” he said and you groaned.

He disappeared again and you felt your legs being secured to the bed. You tried squirming but you were completely stuck in the starfish position you were in. He grinned, his hand passing over you. The rest of your clothes disappeared, leaving you to the cool air of the room.

You heard a buzzing noise from just out of sight. Loki pressed a kiss to your inner thigh. You lower stomach tightened and you felt liquid heat pooling. You heard his chuckle. You groaned and strained against your bonds.

You felt something vibrating press against your folds. You bucked against it, desperate for more. He pinned your hips down again. He pushed the tip of the vibrator into you. You gasped. He pressed a kiss to the space between your breasts. You arched your back off the bed, begging for more.

He trailed a line of kisses over to your right breast, taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it. His other hand came up and he palmed your left breast. He rolled the nipple between his fingers. You moaned, your eyes slipping closed.

He pulled the tip of the vibrator out of you and pressed it to your clit. Your muscles tensed as the pleasure began to build. Loki disappeared from your chest. You forced your eyes open to find him between your legs, grinning up at you. The sight was too much and you lent back again, letting him have his way with you.

You felt his fingers drawing circles on your skin, coming close to where you needed them, but never quite reaching it. You whined and you heard him chuckle.

“So needy, pet,” he said.

“Please,” you begged, thrashing your head to the side.

“Please what?” he asked, pressing the vibrator harder against your clit. You almost sobbed.

“Please fuck me,” you said.

“All you had to do was ask, love,” he said and pushed a finger inside of you.

You moaned, trying to get closer, to feel more. He growled and pushed your hips onto the bed for the final time.

“We talked about this,” he said and removed his finger. You whined, struggling against the bonds to get to him.

He disappeared from sight, removing his hand from your body. He kept the vibrator pressed against your clit and you could feel the wave building.

Without warning Loki was on top of you, his clothes discarded at the foot of the bed. He bit down on your shoulder, leaving a mark. He pressed a kiss to it and repeated the process on the other shoulder. You cried out, a drop of blood falling from his teeth marks. He licked it from your skin and smiled.

“Are you ready, pet?” he asked.

Before you could answer he slammed into you, the vibrator long forgotten. You moaned at the feeling of being filled so completely. He groaned into your neck.

He began to thrust, slowly, taking his time with each stroke. He’d move out, leaving only the tip in, then slam into you up to the hilt. Each time you’d gasp, feeling him hit the place inside you that turned your legs to jelly. He mumbled things into your skin and you couldn’t catch your breath.

His pace began to increase, the thrusts losing their rhythm. You were so close, right on the precipice. He pumped into you, each thrust harsh. He slipped a hand between you and pushed down on your clit.

You came with a scream, the wave breaking around you. You could see stars flashing over your vision and still Loki grunted above you. He shuddered and spilled his seed into you. He rested against you, his skin as sweaty as yours.

He rolled over, pulling you with him, all your bonds now gone. You clung to him, pressing kisses to his chest. He swiped the hair back from your face and kissed you, long and deep. You sighed and tangled your legs with his.

“I suppose that mechanical device has some uses,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple.

You mumbled in agreement. His arms tightened around you and you felt the sheets settle over your bodies. His fingers stroked over your skin, lulling you. You pressed a kiss to the closest bit of skin you could reach and sighed in contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i have a loki imagine with a chubby tattooed reader? Kind of angsty and smutty

Days like this were so hard. They didn’t have to be but when that little voice in the back of your mind began to speak and you’d tried so long to turn it off with no success you knew the day was going to be shit. And the worst part was you knew you were being irrational and ridiculous but you couldn’t stop.

You’d already stormed off from the rest of the group, having snapped at something Tony had said, and you didn’t want to admit you could feel the burning behind your eyes and your throat tightening but if you didn’t lock yourself away in your room soon you’d cause a scene and everything you’d worked so hard to build would go to hell.

But you were so far from your room, out on the beach, in front of all kinds of civilians. Cameras were every where and people were asking for selfies and the sun was so hot and the noise was loud and it was all too much. So you’d snapped at Tony and stormed off and now you felt worse because you’d put yourself in this situation and had no way to explain it to anyone.

And it would have been fine if Tony hadn’t made that one stupid comment that made you feel all self-conscious. It was one step too far after the voice in the back of your head whispering at you all day. You knew he’d meant it as a joke but Tony had a habit of going a little too far, not quite knowing when to stop.

You scuffed your feet along the sidewalk, keeping the beach behind you as you walked back towards the house you were staying in. All you wanted to do was lock yourself in your room and not emerge until your emotions were more under control.

You ignored all the people you passed, even those trying to talk to you. You hung your head and watched your feet make their way along the pavement. Thoughts swirled through your head and you found the movement made it worse, the thoughts like a swirling vortex, dragging you under. Staying absolutely still would quiet the voices. You just needed to be somewhere safe first.

Eventually you made your way back to the house. You dug through your pockets and pulled out the key you’d been given. You pushed the door open and let out a long sigh, letting the cool air washed over you. You slammed the door shut and lent back against it, taking a moment to try and calm yourself.

You opened your eyes. A strangled screech came from you and you pressed back against the door, your heart thudding against your ribcage. Loki smirked but didn’t say anything. You tried to calm your breathing, your face flushing. It didn’t work very well. You never breathed properly around Loki.

“I was not expecting anyone back so soon,” he said, his brow furrowing as his eyes swept over you. You tried not to shiver.

“What are you doing here?” you demanded before you could think about it.

“I was hardly going to join the frolicking in the ocean,” he said. He had a point. You couldn’t imagine Loki frolicking anywhere, let alone with the rest of the team.

“Sorry,” you said and slunk away from the door. You made to walk around him but his hand shot out and wrapped around your wrist. His skin was cold but it sent electricity up your arm. You looked up at him.

“What is wrong?” he asked. His eyes were hard and you tried to draw away from him. His grip on you tightened and you hissed, sure he would leave a bruise.

“Nothing,” you said.

“You are not a good liar,” he said. He tugged on your wrist and you stumbled forward, almost colliding with his chest.

“Fuck off,” you said before you could think.

He looked amused, his eyes flashing at you. You gulped but tried to hold your ground against the demigod you were in equal parts attracted to and scared of. He lowered his head as if to kiss you. You froze.

“I’m only going to ask one more time. What is wrong?” he whispered. You shivered at the breath that ghosted over the shell go your ear.

“Tony,” you begin to say before stopping.

“Stark?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

“Nothing,” you said again.

He pushed you away from him, relaxing you. Your back thudded against the wall and you tried not to wince at the thought of the bruising you might find tomorrow. He stepped towards you, leaving you pinned to the wall.

“What did Stark do?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s stupid,” you said, avoiding his gaze.

“He upset you. He should not have the right to be able to do that,” he growled, “tell me what he did.’ You gulped.

“HesaidsomethinganditmademeselfconsiouscbecauseI’mnotasprettyasNatashaorWandaorPepper,” you said in one breath, trying to get it over quickly.

His eyes darkened and he drew away from you. You let out a long breath and made to step away and move further into the house until you could barricade yourself in your room. His fist stopped you, smashing into the wall hard enough to cause a dent in the plaster. You yelled and jumped back.

“What are you going?” you asked, your heart beginning to thud hard and fast again.

“You’re more beautiful than those cretins could ever hope to understand,” he said and slammed his lips into yours.

You gasped, not sure what was happening, not sure if you wanted it, not sure you didn’t. His hands gripped your hips and pushed you against the wall again. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his neck, his kiss more an attack than a kiss. He growled and bit your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

You yelped and he thrust his tongue into your mouth, possessive and consuming and you were past the point of return. He pushed you away from the wall and you stumbled over your feet, breaking away from him to keep yourself upright. He growled and reached out to you. He began to lift you.

Your brain righted itself and you pushed him away. He snarled and reached for you again. You batted his hands away from you, taking a step back with a shake of your head.

“Don’t,” you said, trying to keep him at arms length.

His eyes were wild and his hair was mused from your fingers tangling in it and his lips were swollen and you wanted so desperately to let him consume you. But you were thinking more clearly again and if he came close you may let him pick you up and you’d probably let him do whatever he wanted to you.

“What is wrong now?” he demanded, his voice low and gravelly.

“I’m too heavy,” you said.

“What?” he asked, for a moment taken aback, “why would you think that?”

“Because I am,” you said, shrugging, not sure how else to explain it.

His brow furrowed for a moment, the predator replaced with confusion. He reached out a hand, stroking a finger down your cheek. You watched him, the way he was thinking, as if trying to understand something impossible. You scrunched up your nose and turned away from him, sure he was done with you.

“You’re perfect,” he said to your back.

You stilled and turned to look at him over your shoulder. He looked the most unguarded you’d ever seen him. His arms hung by his side and there was no smirk, no jutting hip, no facade of confidence up. You turned towards him.

“What?” you asked, not sure what he was trying to say.

“You’re perfect,” he said, “I’ve always thought so.”

You felt as if someone had changed the laws of physics right in front of you. This was as impossible as gravity turning off. It did not compute in your brain. You snorted.

“Thanks Loki. I think I’ll be going now,” you said and turned away again, not willing to be the butt of one of his jokes.

“Please don’t,” he said.

“No. If for even a second I believe you think that then I’m playing myself right into your hands and I’ll feel crushed and you’ll get off scot free and be able to laugh at how pathetic I am,” you said and strode away.

You stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to your room closed. You took a deep breath and lay down on your bed. You squeezed your eyes closed and tried to ignore the continued swirling vortex of thoughts inside your head.

Your door was flung open and you sat up, staring at Loki. He looked angry and you flinched back. You stalked into the room, kicking the door closed.

“You are incredibly aggravating,” he snarled, stopping at the end of your bed.

“Leave me alone,” you said but your voice was weak and lacking in confidence.

“Never,” he said and crawled onto the bed, trapping you with his body. His face hovered above yours and you didn’t know what to do.

“Go away,” you said, quiet and unsure.

“No,” he said and kissed you again.

You wanted to push him away and pull him closer and you didn’t know how to handle any of this. Then he sucked on your lower lip and his hand made it’s way down to your chest to palm your breast and you realised you didn’t much care. You moaned and he chuckled against your lips.

He sucked at the place between your jaw and your neck and you arched off the bed. One of his hands pushed your shirt up, exposing your midriff to the cool air. You tried to push your shirt back down but he pulled your hands away from it. He gently bit your neck then ran his tongue over it to sooth you and your mind fogged over.

One of his hands began tracing over the skin of your stomach and your muscles clenched. He moved his head back and looked down at you. You tried not to look so ravaged but it was hard when he was smirking at you and your breath wasn’t quite stable.

He moved down your body, his nose gently running over one of the black and white images on your stomach. You tried to push away the part of you that wanted to push him away, to keep him from seeing you. But then his tongue traced over the outline of an orchid and you found that the voice was silenced.

“Stark is incomprehensibly stupid,” he said and nipped at your skin. Your hips thrust up and you felt your face flush at his chuckle. He pulled your shirt the rest of the way off your body and you worked to keep your arms from covering yourself. If he hadn’t caught you on this day you would find it easier not to care, easier to let it all hang out.

“Perfect,” he said and he kissed you again, one of his hands returning to your breast. You ground against the thigh placed between your legs, not even conscious of your own actions at that point. He tutted and drew back, his hands coming to still your hips. You let out a frustrated groan and blew your bangs out of your face.

“Not yet, precious,” he said, and placed his lips on your neck again.

The front door slammed open and you heard Tony calling your name. You jolted up from the bed, pushing Loki off you. Your eyes were glued to the door. You could hear the others moving around the lower floor, presumably checking to see if you were there. Loki was glaring at the door, as if daring them to interrupt the two of you.

You scrambled off the bed and pulled your shirt on. Loki reached for you. You tried to bat his hand away but he gripped your waist and pulled you close.

“We are not done here,” he said. Your heart jolted but you backed away from him. You gave him a small smile and slipped out of the room.

Clint appeared on the stairs and shouted behind him that he’d found you. You pushed past him and walked down the stairs, running your fingers through your hair as if trying to remove the evidence of what you’d been doing moments ago.

“(Y/N),” Tony exclaimed, seeing you. You pushed past him too and walked into the kitchen.

“Don’t Tony, just forget it,” you said before he could say anything else. You turned on the coffee machine and waited while it produced the liquid heaven you wanted.

“What happened back there?” Tony asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. I don’t want to talk about it,” you said, watching the coffee fill your mug.

You picked it up and turned to find the team standing behind you, each one looking worried. You shook your head and got ready to push through them to leave the room and lock yourself away in your room to process everything that had happened.

“Is that a hickey?” Clint asked.

Your hand immediately clamped over the place you were sure Loki had left a mark. You tried to ignore your flushed face and pushed through them.

“You didn’t have that earlier,” Clint said, ignoring the elbow he received from Natasha.

“Fuck off,” you muttered and hurried up the stairs. You heard the whispers from down below as Natasha tried to get Clint to back off.

“LOKI?!” you heard Clint shout in shock before you closed the door to your room again.

The man in question was still lounging on your bed. His eyes darkened when he saw you. You sighed and placed the mug on your bedside table. You pulled him up by the hand, marched him to the door and unceremoniously pushed him outside. He stumbled into Clint and before either could say anything you slammed the door closed. You needed time to think and you certainly couldn’t do that with Loki present. He had a nasty habit of turning your mind to slush.


	4. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii, can you do a loki x reader where one of the family or friend of the reader dies and is really hard for the reader? Thanks 💖 and pls tag me in anything with loki

You’re not sure it had really hit you yet. A part of you still believed you could reach out and hug her, or get her on the phone when you needed to talk. It was too much to wrap your head around the fact she was gone forever. You’re grandmother; the one person you’d trusted beyond any reason, the person you loved most in the world.

She’d gone quick, too quickly for you to fly home and see her. Your mother had called you to let you know she’d gone. A slip at home resulting in a fall, revealing a heart complication, leading to problems in the hospital as she had her hip replaced. On top of the sadness you were angry at your mother and your aunt. They were meant to be looking after her. If they’d been doing their jobs right she never would have fallen and she’d still be with you.

You’d been locked away in your room for the last few days, trying to get your heart under control. Sometimes it was as if it hadn’t happened, other times your heart hurt so much you were certain you were having a heart attack. You’d curl up in the fetal position and cry until you were sure there were no tears left. Then the wave would hit you again and tears would flood your eyes and you wouldn’t be able to do anything except cry.

You’d been ignoring all the knocks on your door. You hadn’t wanted to see anyone. They’d be loud and make you have to care about proper social etiquette and you’d have to give a fuck about all the things that were so unimportant to you these days.

As far as you could tell Loki hadn’t even bothered trying to see you. At least, you hadn’t heard him shouting through the door to you. That hurt. You thought he loved you, were almost certain. Sure, he’d never said it to you, not in so many words, but you could tell in the way he looked at you, the way he treated you. And now he wasn’t even here to try and help you.

You were buried under a blanket, lying with your face pressed into a pillow, tears soaking into the material. You hadn’t moved in hours, not sure you could face standing up, let alone doing anything. All you wanted to do was sleep, to ignore the world for a little longer.

“You really are pathetic,” someone said.

You pushed the blanket off your head and looked up at the man standing over your bed. Loki had his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face.

“What?” you asked, not sure what he was doing there, how he was there.

“One mortal dies and you go to pieces. It’s pathetic,” he sneered.

“Is this supposed to be some kind of tough love shit? Because if it’s not you can fuck off,” you said, “and if it is you can also fuck off.”

“She was old. It wasn’t as if it was a surprise,” he said.

“You’re shit at being comforting,” you snapped and burrowed back under the blanket, tears building in your eyes again.

You heard him sigh and felt the mattress dip as he sat beside you. You scooted away from him. How could he be so callous? Had everyone been right and he didn’t have a heart? Was he only here to be a dick to you? Was he truly that much of a monster?

“You need to snap out of this. You have a duty and you can’t fulfil it from in here,” he said, his voice muffled through the layers of blanket.

“And what duty is that?” you asked, knowing it was probably a mistake to get drawn into this discussion.

“You’re duty to me,” he said, arrogance practically dripping off his words.

“My what?” you asked, sitting up, pushing the blankets off your body.

“You have a duty to me that you have been ignoring,” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck you,” you said, trying to put every piece of anger you had in your body behind the words.

“I demand you fulfil your duties to me,” he said, standing up from the bed, forcing you to crane your neck to look at him.

“How about this? No,” you said, pushing him away from the bed with both your hands.

You barely sent him back a step. His cold hand grasped your wrists, pulling you closer to him. You looked up into his green eyes, trying to ignore the way your heart fluttered when you looked at him. They looked like they were burning, melting, the green molten. You didn’t want to feel like this, not when he was acting like the most uncompassionate person on the planet.

“She’s dead. You have to move on,” he said.

“Don’t you honour your dead?” you asked.

“Of course we do,” he replied, looking almost offended at your question.

“Then let me honour mine,” you said, pulling out of his grasp.

“This is not honouring. This is wallowing,” he said.

“No, it’s grieving,” you said.

“You should trust when I say this is not grieving. This is wallowing and I will not let you make the same mistakes I have made,” he said.

You avoided looking at him. You didn’t want to listen to him. You knew what you were doing, you’d know if you were wallowing. You were being perfectly normal. This was your grieving process. He didn’t understand. How could he? He wasn’t you and he didn’t understand the relationship you and your grandmother had had.

“This is not grief. This is allowing the pain to destroy you. This is giving up,” he said.

“What the fuck do you know? She was my grandmother, my best friend. You can’t possibly understand,” you snapped.

“My mother was killed saving a mortal. I know grief,” he said, “however, if I had let the darkness consume me she would have been disappointed. As I’m sure your grandmother would be too.”

“I will finish grieving in my own time,” you snapped, “she would have understood.”

“You are not even trying,” he said, “and you are not letting us help you.”

“If this is your version of help I don’t want it,” you said.

“You may not want it but I sense you need it,” he said, “when was the last time you talked to a person?”

“I don’t see what relevance that has,” you snapped.

“And the last time you ate?” he asked.

“If you already know the answers to your questions why are you asking me?” you asked in reply.

“To make a point,” he said.

“And what point is that?” you asked.

“You are destroying yourself instead of living the rest of your life,” he said.

“I can’t live my life without her,” you yelled before flopping down on the bed, “there’s not point to living it if she isn’t here.”

“Surely you were not deluded enough to believe she would live forever? Surely you were aware this day would come within your lifetime?” he said.

“Yes, but not yet. It was a future issue,” you snapped, sitting up once again, “she wasn’t meant to die yet.”

You tried to ignore the way your voice choked up and the way the tears filled your eyes. You didn’t want to think about how blurry everything became and how your chest felt as if it were tightening too painfully to breath. It all hurt too much and you didn’t want it to. You wanted to stop feeling, just for an instant, to feel at least a semblance of peace.

He reached out a hand, laying it on your shoulder. You felt yourself crumble forward, tears running down your cheeks. Your forehead rested against his chest and his other arm came up to hold you. Your body shuddered with sobs and you found it hard to get enough air into your lungs to continue and you wondered if you were being torn apart from inside.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, his arms tight around you, his heartbeat soothing.

“No it won’t,” you said, your voice hoarse from the crying.

“Maybe not today, but one day,” he said.

“How can you be so sure?” you asked, looking up at him.

“I was,” he replied.

“How?” you asked again.

“By loving you,” he said. Your heart fluttered and you gave him a watery smile.

“I love you too,” you said.

He gently kissed you, everything about him soft for the first time since you’d met him. You clutched him, your fingers digging into his skin, desperate to feel him really there with you. You needed to be reminded there were people still with you, who still loved you, even if the brightest of them had gone.

He drew back, slowly, as if worried he would frighten you. You blinked up at him, tears still forming in your eyes and your heart still calling out for a voice that would not return. He traced a finger down your cheek, following the tear tracks left there and you tried to give him a smile. You weren’t sure you managed it.

“I promise I’m not going to leave you,” he said.

You clasped his hand in yours and lent forward until your foreheads rested against each other. Everything still hurt, far more than you ever thought anything could, but just for a moment you feel the kernel of hope flare in your chest.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Reader : "I always knew you were a monster!" "Looks like it's time to live upto my expectations."

There wasn’t a specific moment you could look back on and say caused the collapse of everything you knew. It was a multitude of small things, coalescing into a shower of misery and pain. You hadn’t thought much of anything that had happened previously, all of it normal as far as you could see.

Standing here, across from him, you tried to think back on what had happened, what had caused this, and drew a blank. There was nothing. But you’d been stupid enough to fall for his games, again and again, and now you were here, unsure and scared, because the most important person in your life might just be your downfall.

The weather was obliging to your mood. The sky was overcast, wind was whipping around you and the air tasted like a storm was on the way. Most people were hurrying for cover, hoping to get inside before it broke. But not you. And not him. Both of you stood on the grass, waiting, watching, calculating.

“You don’t have to do this,” you shouted to him, hoping the wind wouldn’t steal your voice away.

“You do not understand,” he said, his voice as clear as if you were standing together in a quiet room.

“Then explain it to me,” you called to him.

He winced, his eyes scrunching against whatever thoughts were running through his head. You wanted to reach out to him, to smooth away the pain. You wanted him to hold you, the way he used to, the way he had yesterday. But that was all gone and you were left all alone.

“I don’t have a choice,” he said, and although his posture was straight and his chin tilted upwards, you could hear the crack in his voice. You had never felt your heart break so completely for another person.

“Everyone has a choice,” you said.

“He’s going to kill me if I don’t,” he said.

“Instead you’ll let him kill the rest of us?” You didn’t like the way your voice sounded so broken.

“Not you, never you. I’ve ensured he’ll spare you,” he said, his voice desperate. You’d never heard him like this before. He was like a cornered animal, readying himself to fight his way free.

“I always knew you were a monster,” you said.

“Looks like it’s time to live up to my expectations,” he said but there was no glory in his words, only sadness and heartbreak.

You felt the tears slip free, running down your face. His fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach out and brush them away. You tried not to flinch, tried not to think about what those fingers had done, what they would soon be doing.

“You could come with me,” he said.

You took a step back, shaking your head, “you know I can’t.”

“No, I suppose not. You wouldn’t be the woman I had grown to love if you did,” he said.

A gust of wind blew against the two of you. Your hair flew into your eyes and you had to push it away. His hair was flowing behind him, inky against the darkening sky. His cape streamed out behind him and your chest constricted at the sight. He truly looked like a falldn angel, all beauty and sadness. It took all your willpower not to run to him, to join him no matter where it took you.

“I wish this were not the way events were playing out,” he said, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“It doesn’t have to be,” you said, desperation entering your voice, “you could change it.”

“Were you not listening before? Thanos shall kill me if I do not side with him,” he snapped, anger colouring his voice for the first time since you’d confronted him.

“He’ll kill all of us who do not side with him. Do you honestly believe any of us are coming out of this alive?” you asked.

“You do not understand,” he said again.

“I’m trying but you’re being so god damn stubborn just like you always are,” you snapped.

He looked at you, amusement briefly shimmering in his eyes before falling away to reveal the pain you were both feeling.

“You’ll survive,” he said.

“Because you made a deal for my life,” you spat.

“Because you are too strong to be destroyed by this,” he said, taking a step towards you. You shook your head.

“I can’t do this without you,” you said, “I’m only strong when you are with me.”

“You were strong before we met and you shall be strong after I am gone,” he said.

His words hit you harder than any blow could. You felt your knees buckle, your hands only just reaching out to stop you from eating dirt. It felt as if someone had reached into your chest and tore your heart into pieces, nothing left but a memory of the person you had once been.

A cold hand reached for you, gently cradling your face in its palm. You stared into green eyes, no longer in control of yourself. The tears were coming thick and fast and you reached out, hugging him, clutching him as if he were your life force. Sobs were wracking your body and you thought his arms were the only thing keeping you together.

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. His arms disappeared from around you and you fell to the ground. You cried out, trying to release the pressure in your chest. You wanted to scream the pain away.

A hand touched your shoulder and you tried not to wince away from it. It was so warm, so full of life, so wrong. It wasn’t the touch you were craving. Another set of hands pulled you up, steadied you, kept you upright.

“He is gone?” Thor asked. You nodded, unable to say it. You looked into his brown eyes, your own pain and understanding mirrored in his. You lent against Clint, letting his strength seep into you, let him give you the help you knew you needed.

Loki would not survive this coming fight. Thor knew it, just the same you knew it and together you’d mourn the loss. But for now you needed to try and pull yourself together enough to stop Thanos from killing the innocent and enslaving the rest. Even if it meant losing Loki in the process.


	6. A Proposal of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Loki x OC fluff? Not an AU tho. Thanks

You were walking through the garden, enjoying the cool air against your skin. You’d been feeling stifled sitting inside all day and had slipped away before someone could come along and ask something of you. It was happening more and more frequently these days. You assumed this was because Loki was becoming more difficult and you were close with the prince.

You took a deep breath, enjoying the clean air, and let out a long sigh. You looked up at the sky, watching a cloud drift past. The beauty of Asgard never failed to astound you.

“I thought I might find you here.”

You started and turned, despite recognising the voice. Loki was standing behind you, smirking at your reaction. You gave him a small smile and rolled your eyes. He stepped forward until he was beside you. He offered his arm to you and you took it, continuing your stroll.

You were hyper aware of yourself. Every movement, every breath, every noise. It was all so much. You were hyper aware of him too. You could feel the cold radiating off him, the fabric of his sleeve scratching against your skin, the way his hair fluttered in the breeze.

“I thought you were required in the library all day,” he said, breaking your silence.

“I slipped away. You know how dull those meeting are. My presence wasn’t essential,” you replied. He chuckled but did not respond.

You continued along the path, thankfully not passing anyone. People had such varied reactions to seeing Loki and if you were with him you couldn’t help but feel terribly about it. With Thor, everyone was smiles and warmth, but Loki elicited such negative reactions it was hard to be faced with them. You understood he wasn’t well loved by the public, and you knew he was the God of Mischief so there was precedent for the reactions, but in your heart you knew him to be good.

“Thor should be returning this eve,” you said. He grumbled something under his breath that you chose to ignore, “meaning there shall be a feast.”

“Our father would not allow such a perfect excuse for a feast to pass us by,” he said, “and Thor has never been known as one to turn down such things.”

“You were in much better spirits at the last one,” you pointed out.

“That was the wine,” he said and you laughed.

You could remember it well. He’d been drunk, downing goblets of wine to get through the evening without causing mischief. You’d sat by him the whole night, trying your hardest to keep him in check, or at least stop him from stabbing his brother for the umpteenth time. He’d made malicious comments to you, whispering in your ear, telling you the gossip you would not ordinarily hear. Despite being entrusted as his caretaker, you had had a wonderful night, and not just for the way Loki had looked at you through his drunken haze.

“We have known each other a long time now,” he said.

You nodded in agreement. He stopped walking, turning you to face him.

“My father is wondering of the possibility of your marriage and what that shall mean for the family,” he said.

“I shouldn’t worry about that. I have had no offers and even if I had…” you trailed off, not wanting to say more to your present company.

“Are you not hoping to marry?” he asked. His voice sounded strained.

“It is not about hope,” you said, not sure what else you could say.

He turned away from you, looking out over the garden, the flowers so bright in the sunlight.

“My father believes it is unseemly for you to remain unwed. As you have been close to our family since childhood he has begun to search for a suitor,” he said, “or rather he has tasked me with finding one, as he believes us to be close and therefore I shall know what you want.”

“The Allfather should not have say in my marriage, and I’d like to think you are aware of that,” you said.

You wanted to be surprised at Odin’s actions and yet you found you could not be. You were not the first woman he had asked to be wed within his household and you sorely doubted you’d be the last. However, you were uninteresting in marriage, every man paling in comparison to the one delivering this news.

“You shall of course have final say,” he said, bowing his head.

“Why are you telling me all this? What purpose does it serve?” you asked him.

He was silent, staring at the ground. You had never seen him so unsure, so lost for words. You wanted to reach out and touch him, offer him what little comfort you could but you were not sure you had any to give. He seemed so far away, so out of reach, despite standing in front of you.

“I have a confession and I fear it shall drive you away,” he eventually said, his voice soft. He looked up at you, a lost look in his eyes.

“If I can survive all your murder attempts on Thor whatever it is will not drive me away from you,” you said, your heart constricting in worry.

“This is far worse than murder” he said.

You waited in silence. There was nothing you could say to make him believe you wouldn’t leave him, not until you knew what his confession would be. You knew in your heart of hearts you could never leave his side, and you would attempt to help him though whatever was darkening his heart.

“I cannot stop thinking about you,” he said. He raised his chin, as if defying you to laugh at him. You blinked at him and you felt your heart give a shudder.

“I’m not sure I understand,” you said. He gave you a small smile.

“You fill my head at every moment of every day. I cannot force myself to stop picturing your smile or hearing your laugh. It is as if my mind is no longer mine to control. You have taken it over. Ever since my father has asked me to find you a husband I have found every man to be unworthy of your attention and the thought of someone being with you hurts in ways I had not expected. You deserve more than any man on Asgard can offer,” he said.

“Including you?” you asked, unable to stop yourself. You heartbeat was loud in your ears, your breath no longer even. You had to wonder if this was what it felt like to jump off a cliff or to go into battle. It was exhilarating and terrifying and there was nothing you could do but let it wash over you.

“Especially me,” he said.

“No, I refuse to believe that,” you said.

He looked at you, his eyes smouldering. Your heart thumped against your ribs, hard enough to leave bruises.

“You have been as kind to me as anyone can be, and you have always defended my honour, even against yourself.” He rolled his eyes, “don’t give me that look. You never took advantage of me despite your intoxicated state or mine and you have a knack of putting my happiness before any others. You have done everything right and you still believe yourself to be unworthy if me? You do not see yourself as clearly as I do,” you said.

You reached out a hand to him but he flinched back. You let it drop in the space between you as your heart constricted. Maybe you had said too much, made your feelings too known. But after everything he had said you believed you were not out of place to say such things.

“You do not know what you are saying,” he said.

“I do,” you said with more conviction than you felt.

“You do not know what you want,” he said, as if they were not the same thing.

“All I want, all I have ever wanted, is you,” you said, taking a step towards him.

He reached out a hand to you as if to stop you from coming any closer but you reached out and grasped his hand in yours. He closed his eyes as if he were hurt and then pulled you into him. His lips descended on yours warmth and desperation combining together to light a fire within you. You clutched at him, you fingers twisting in his hair, scratching at his back. His own grasped your hips tight enough you knew you would find bruises later that night but you could not bring yourself to care. He was devouring you, consuming you and all you wanted was to be closer, to feel everything.

He broke away from you without warning, pushing you away from his body. You gently touched your lips, swollen from his kisses. Your breathing was fast and your pulse raged in your ears.

“Loki,” you said, your voice soft despite all that had occurred.

“Tonight at the feast we shall announce our engagement,” he said.

“Engagement?” you asked in wonder.

“Yes,” he replied.

“But you have not asked me to marry you,” you said, your usual spark coming back.

“Would you have me as the Midgards do, down on one knee, grovelling at your feet?” he asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

“That would be a start,” you said and gently reached out to take his hand in your own.


	7. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Loki and Reader fluff where Infinity War never happen because we don't want it to..? 😭😭😭

You were standing by a window, looking out at the stars and the planets going past. Every since you’d run from the destruction of Asgard you’d been spending more time walking around the ship alone. It wasn’t that easy, given the number of you shoved into the small space. It was insane the number of you able to fit onto the ship, given how big the planet had been.

You’d been avoiding Loki. It hadn’t been on purpose, but you assumed he would want time alone after seeing his home planet destroyed. You’d grown close with him after accidentally being pulled with him to Sakaar and he had done his best to look after you on the trash planet. Despite this, you weren’t sure if you were close enough to be wanted while he was dealing with everything that had happened. You knew you wanted to be apart from everyone and you hadn’t lost nearly as much as he had.

“There you are, love,” someone said behind you. You turned to find Loki leaning against a bulkhead, watching you. You gave him a small smile and lent back against the wall, facing him rather than the window.

“I have been looking for you,” he said.

“Well, here I am,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Do you wish for me to leave?” he asked.

You sighed and dropped our arms again.

“Of course not,” you said.

You stood in silence, watching him, not sure what he wanted. He quirked an eyebrow at you and you rolled your eyes. He shrugged off the wall and walked to stand in front of you. You looked up at him, becoming conscious of his height. Sometimes you forgot how much taller he was than you.

“You’ve been hiding,” he said.

“Not hiding,” you countered.

“What would you call it?” he asked.

“Strategically staying out of the way,” you said.

He smirked at you and you looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. You were worried he’d read every single thought that had gone through your head since meeting him. You wouldn’t be able to live down that embarrassment.

He gently reached out and tilted your chin up so you would look at him. You felt as if he were searching for something, looking for confirmation of something. You didn’t know what he wanted but he seemed to find it because he let you go. You blushed and tried to take a step back but you hit the wall and stumbled forward again.

He caught you, keeping you from falling over. Your hands landed on his chest and you tried not to notice how present his muscles were under your finger tips.

He gently released you, making sure you weren’t about to drop to the floor. You pushed him away from you, trying to keep some distance between the two of you. You didn’t need him twigging onto the fact you’d been falling for him since he had begun protecting you from the eye of the Grandmaster due to the stupid twist of fate that brought you to that god damned planet. Now was not the time for him to find this out. He had enough on his plate without your annoying crush.

“Why were you looking for me?” you asked, trying to put that incident behind you.

“What?” he asked then shook his head, “I wanted to ensure you were okay. There has been no time to talk.”

“I’m fine,” you said, smiling at him.

His brow crinkled and you raise your eyebrows at him. He smoothed his brow and he took another step back from you. You shrugged at him and lent against the wall again, trying to keep things casual.

“You doing okay?” you asked.

“As well as can be expected while trapped on a ship with my brother,” he said.

“You sure that’s all?” you asked.

“Should there be more?” he asked in return, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Not if you think there shouldn’t be,” you said.

He took up his place against the wall again. A family scurried past the two of you, shooting glances between the two of you, hurrying the children on. You watched them walk away, trying to avoid looking at Loki again. He coughed.

You turned to look at him, quickly and a little furtively. He coughed again and you stopped watching the family retreat.

“Come,” he said, reaching out to grasp your elbow.

He led you down the hallway, ignoring your protests. You struggled to get out of his hold, trying to shrug him off. He huffed and tightened his grip on you. You tried dragging your heels, not enjoying being propelled without a choice. You hated his habit of moving you without asking you. It had annoyed you on Sakaar and you had begun to wonder why he was not like this with other people. He tried his hardest not to touch Thor. In fact, you were the only person you’d ever seen him touch in any way that was not forced upon him.

He stopped at a door and opened it, thrusting you inside. You stumbled out of his grip, and turned to glare at him. The door wooshed shut and he lent back against the door, stopping you from leaving.

“What?” you asked him, trying to come to terms with the sudden change in situation.

“I would prefer to have some privacy rather than allow the masses to eavesdrop,” he said.

“Do we need privacy?” you asked, your heart thudding in your chest. Butterflies began to flutter in your stomach and you turned away from him.

As far as you could tell the room was being used as a bedroom, with piles of blankets and pillows scattered through the room. You took a step forward, looking through the dim lighting at the bare walls. In the middle was a a huge bed, the only piece of furniture, blankets piled on it.

“Is there where you’ve been sleeping?” you asked, turning to look at him over your shoulder.

“Along with my brother and that mutant,” he said.

“Having slumber parties without me?” you asked, flashing a smile at him to try and mask the nerves that were growing in your stomach.

“You would be invited if you were easier to find,” he said, stepping up behind you.

You turned but misjudged how close he was and crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you from falling. You’d never been so clumsy in such a short time before and you put it down to him and not being sure where you stood with him anymore.

“Bruce found me,” you whispered.

“Then blame him for not inviting you,” he said.

“And you found me when you put your mind to it,” you said.

“Of course I did,” he said.

“Of course,” you echoed.

You couldn’t be sure but you thought his face was getting closer. You could see all the colours in his eyes, all the shades of green. You licked your dry lips and his eyes flicked down to them. You felt your cheeks heat up.

His lips pressed against yours, taking your breath away. You gasped and he delved deeper, his tongue sweeping through your mouth. Your hands came up, gripping his shoulders. You weren’t sure if it was to pull him closer or push him away.

One of his hands twined in your hair, gently pulling on it. You melted against him, unable to think past the fact your dreams were coming true without warning. He was devouring you, his mouth hot and heavy against yours. Your mind was in a haze. There was nothing outside of Loki, all of your senses tuned to him.

He gently pulled away from you and you didn’t want to admit it but you whined from the loss of contact. He chuckled and gently brushed his thumb over your lower lip.

“That is why we required privacy,” he said.

“Oh,” you breathed.

“Are you unhappy?” he asked, watching your stunned silence.

“No,” you said, a hand coming up to touch your swollen lips.

He reached out and moved your hand from your face, entwining your fingers together. You looked up at him, unable to process everything that had happened.

“You have no idea how long I have wished to do that,” he said.

“Obviously,” you said.

“Since the moment I saw you,” he said.

“What?” you asked, your mind still not comprehending anything.

“I have wished to kiss you from the moment I saw you,” he said.

“I thought it was just me,” you said.

He pulled you a little closer, standing chest to chest with you. He lent down and gently kissed you again, his lips soft and yielding against yours.

You let go of his hand and pushed him away. His arm came up to wrap around your waist to keep you close. He was looking at you with confusion in his eyes and you tried to shake your head to clear the fog from it. He tugged on the ends of your hair to try and get your attention again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“This is all very sudden,” you said by way of answer.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

You shook your head, not fully sure how to vocalise your feelings. He tugged on the end of your hair again.

“Tell me,” he requested.

“I don’t understand why you’re suddenly doing this,” you said, “like, what changed?”

“After the battle I realised how easily you could have been taken from me. If I had let that happen without being given the chance to be with you…” he trailed off.

“Your home was destroyed and you were thinking about me?” you asked, the notion incomprehensible.

“You are all I’m thinking of at all times,” he said.

You gaped at him. Not once had you ever thought he would return your feelings, let alone confess them to you. He brushed the back of his fingers across your cheek, his skin so cool against your flushed face. His eyes were sparkling at you and you were unsure if he was laughing at you.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

You nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. His hand tightened on your waist and the other one tangled in your hair. His body was so firm against yours and, despite the cold that radiated off him, you felt as if you were burning up.

The door woodshed open behind you and you jumped, startled at the sound. Thor strode in, ignoring Loki’s glare and passed behind the two of you.

“It is good to see you have finally told Lady (Y/N) of your feelings, brother,” he said to Loki.

Your eyes flickered between the two of them.

“If you are not careful, brother, I shall have to stab you again,” Loki said.

“You have been staring after her with a love filled gaze for far too long,” Thor said.

“You have?” you asked, turning to look at Loki, the beginnings of mirth filling you. He was still glaring at his brother but if you weren’t mistaken, a hint of a blush was staining his cheeks.

“He has been a love struck fool,” Thor confirmed.

“Did you enter specifically to annoy me or did you come with a purpose?” Loki asked through gritted teeth.

“Do not be so sour, brother. You have won the fair maiden’s heart. This should be a time of celebration,” Thor said.

You gently entwined your fingers with Loki’s and squeezed his hand. He glanced down at you, his jaw tense. You jerked your head to the door and he gave you a swift nod. He led you out of the room without saying another word to Thor.

“It’s kind of cute what he said,” you said to Loki.

“Cute?” he sneered.

“Cute,” you agreed.

“He wished to embarrass me,” he sniffed.

“Well, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. It’s sweet that you’ve liked me for so long,” you said.

“I was not embarrassed,” he said.

“Uh huh,” you said, smirking at him.

“If you do not stop that I shall have to punish you,” he said, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Kinky,” you said, “Are you going to spank me?”

“Do not tempt me,” he said, his eyes flashing at you.

You laughed until he pushed you backwards. Your back thumped against the wall of the hall. You looked up at him as he bore down on you, smirk in place. He caged you in by slamming his hands on the wall beside your head. His mouth landed on yours.

It felt as if he were devouring you. You were clutching at him, wanting him closer, wanting to feel all of him. He was pinning you to the wall with his hips. He was filling all of your senses and all you wanted was more of him, ever more.

Just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended. He tore himself away from you, leaving you leaning against the wall, panting. A group of people pushed past the two of you, their chatter washing over you. Loki’s eyes smouldered when you looked at him over their heads while they passed.

The people disappeared around the corner and you let out a long breath. Loki clasped your hand in his and pulled you to walk along the hall again. You felt jittery beside him and you were sure your palm was sweating. Being so close to him made you feel as if electricity was coursing over your skin. You just wanted to throw him against the wall and have your way with him.

“Love,” he said to get your attention. You looked up at him, “I am not sure we’re going to have another moment of privacy together until we arrive at Midgard.”

“Is that a problem?” you asked.

“I wish it were not the case given everything I wish to do to you,” he said, his eyes darkening. You felt your heart flutter and your stomach clench, ”However, that is not why I bring it up.”

“What is it?” you asked.

“If we shall not have another moment alone together, it seems like a good time to tell you I love you,” he said.

You stopped walking, pulling him to a halt too. He was not looking at you, his face turned away from you.

“I love you too,” you said. His head snapped around to you. You smiled at him.

“You do?” he asked.

“Of course,” you said.

He smiled at you, his eyes shining at you. You grinned back and began walking again with a bounce in your step.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i just watched infinity war and im SOBBING. can i have a cute fic with loki where you have a nightmare he gets hurt and he comforts you and everything is okay???? ❤️❤️

You were running through a seemingly endless hallway. You couldn’t see the end and when you looked behind you you couldn’t see where you began. Nothing was on the walls and you weren’t passing anyone. You didn’t know why but the thought of not reaching the end terrified you. You pushed your legs harder, trying to go faster, trying to beat time.

The next thing you knew you were falling through space, the ground no longer beneath you. You crashed against the ground, your legs crumpling beneath you. You looked up, trying to see where you were and what was happening. Trees were around you, blocking you off from anything else. Fog was rolling over the ground.

You pushed yourself to your feet, scanning for the danger your body was telling you was near. You shuddered, feeling the temperature drop dramatically. You could see your breath in the air.

A figure appeared through the fog. You took a step forward, recognising the person. A cry rang out. You stopped dead then broke out into a sprint. It felt like you couldn’t get there, that no matter how much you ran he was always far from you.

The fog disappeared and you watched Loki drop to the ground. His hands were clutching at his stomach, blood pumping through his fingers. The blood began to pool around him, faster than you thought could ever be possible.

You dropped to your knees beside him, ignoring his blood seeping into your jeans. You reached out, gently pushing his hair away from his face. His eyes were burning into you, the pain so obvious it made your heart stutter.

“Loki,” you breathed out.

“Love, you have to go,” he wheezed.

You shook your head, and moved his hands from his stomach. It was torn up, blood gushing too fast for you to stop. You pressed your hands against it, applying pressure, having to try even if you knew it was useless. You could feel the tears beginning to fall.

“You have to get out of here,” he rasped.

One of his hands weakly pushed against your shoulder. You shook your head again, refusing to look at him. He’d already lost so much blood. It wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t it stop?

“He’s going to kill you,” he said.

“I don’t care,” you said, pushing harder against his wounds. He winced.

“Please, go, now,” he pleaded with you.

“Not without you,” you snapped.

His hand grasped your arm. It was so weak and a fresh wave of hot tears poured down your face. The blood was spreading further and further around the two of you. You couldn’t believe there was that much blood. It was too much.

“Please, love, for me,” he said, his voice too quiet.

You looked up into his eyes again. You could see the light beginning to dim and you tried to hold back a sob. His hand dropped from your arm and you let out a wail. A crashing began from behind you but you ignored it. You shook Loki’s shoulder, trying to get him to react. His eyes stared blankly at you.

Something thumped behind you. You looked over your shoulder, dropping Loki. A pair of dark eyes were looking at you.

You jerked awake, tears streaming down your cheeks. You gasped, shooting up in bed, your arms twining around your stomach. You felt as if you were body was being torn apart from inside. You had to try and keep yourself together.

“Love?” An arm curled around your waist.

You turned and buried your face in Loki’s chest. His arms tightened around you, gathering you up into his lap. Your body shuddered with your sobs and you knew you were being ridiculous but you couldn’t stop.

Loki gently ran his fingers through your hair, untangling it, trying to calm you down. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and murmured words of comfort into your hair. His skin was so cold against yours, cooling your flushed skin. His smell invaded your nose and you began to feel your heart beat slow down and your tears began to stop.

“What happened, love?” he asked you once your sobs had abated.

“You were dead,” you whispered, your voice hoarse after all the crying.

“What?” he asked, “no I wasn’t.”

“You were, in my dream,” you said, “you were murdered. You died in my arms. I watched it happen and I couldn’t stop it.”

“I’m unharmed. I’m not dying any time soon, I promise,” he said.

He gently wiped your tear tracks away with his thumbs, his skin comfortingly cold after the dream. You gently nuzzled his palm, thankful for the reassurance. His other hand continued to gently run through your hair.

“I’m not sure I can sleep now,” you admitted.

“Do you wish for something?” he asked, reaching for the bedcovers as if to get up.

You shook your head, tightening your grip on him. He settled back into the bed, leaning against the headboard. You nuzzled into his neck, pressing your nose against his skin. His arms tightened around you and the pressure was such a relief after the nightmare.

You closed your eyes, breathing in deeply. You could see Loki’s body lying there, the blood so bright against the darkness of everything else. His blank eyes were staring up, unseeing. You shivered and opened your eyes again.

“Are you sure you wish to stay here?” Loki asked, gently tilting your chin up to look you in the eye. You took a shuddering breath and shrugged.

“We could watch one of those movies you like so much,” he suggested.

You nodded and he gently lifted you up, carrying you into the living room bridal style. You looped your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his neck. He settled you on the couch, pulling a blanket over you. He knelt by the TV, turning it on.

You shuffled over on the couch and tugged him down to sit down next to you. He flicked on Netflix and began to go through the movies on your list, looking for your favourite. You turned his head to face you and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled at you and and kissed you again before playing the movie.

You laid your head on his shoulder. He scooted down the couch, laying underneath you. You scrunched his shirt in your fingers and his arms loosely encircled your waist. You breathed in his scent of winter forest and let yourself relax for the first time since awakening.

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you gently kissed the bit of chest you could reach. His arm tightened for a moment, then loosened again. You turned your attention to the TV, the dread finally beginning to leave your body. You trusted Loki that everything would be okay. It was hard to believe anything would happen to him when he was so present beneath you.

It had been nothing but a stupid dream.


	9. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I AM ABSOLUTELY GUTTED AFTER INFINITY WARS AND AM IN NEED OF SOME LOKI FLUFF!!! If possible, can you please do a reader x Loki where she is an intern for the avengers where Loki is rude to everyone but her so they date but she doesn't think herself as important so he is constantly holding her and just being a sweetie as a physical reminder to how important she is?

You’d been interning at Avenger’s Tower for the last few months. Getting this internship had been a dream come true and since working in the Tower it was like you were living in a fantasy. You’d beaten out thousands of applicants and when you’d told your mother she had been so proud. She’d told everyone in your family and you’d had to field calls from people you didn’t even know who were supposedly related to you and wanted to congratulate you. You didn’t even know you had a third cousin twice removed, but now you did.

Since arriving, you’d been spending a surprisingly large amount of time with Loki. When you’d first met him you’d been a little wary, given his past with invading New York amongst other things. Your friends had even gone so far as to warn you to be careful when he was around. But then he’d been so nice to you.

You’d begun by trying to ignore him, being polite but nothing more. You had no reason to cross paths with him during your work, which meant, given the sheer number of times you saw him in a day, he was seeking you out. You could never figure out why. You were nothing special.

Once you’d begun to be notice Loki around you began to take notice of how he interacted with the team. He was never nice to any of them. If you were going to compare it to anything, he was acting like the rest of the people in tower had killed his mother and you had brought her back to life.

You hadn’t noticed it at first. It had crept up on you without warning. It was the little things. Every time he visited you, you would smile, and eventually you began to look forward to the conversations you would have. You’d sigh in disappointment when one of the team would drag him away from you, or tell him off for bothering you. Going home at the end of the day became moments of sadness, knowing you wouldn’t see him until the next day, the only comfort your empty apartment.

It was a cold Thursday when he got you alone from the team, without a chance of being disturbed. You weren’t sure what he wanted, or even what your feelings were about it. Were the butterflies in your stomach good anxiety or bad anxiety? You couldn’t tell.

He hadn’t even let you get a word out before he kissed you, his lips soft and yielding against yours. You’d gripped him, unsure if it was to pull him closer or to push him further away. But you’d melted under his ministrations, shivering as his fingers traced down your spine. And from that moment you’d been almost inseparable.

After work he’d begun following you home, sleeping in your home rather than at the Tower. It became so normal that Tony had given up and offered you a room in the Tower, in the name of keeping an eye on Loki. The rest of the team had been as welcoming as always, although a little wary given your companion.

It took a while to tell your family about Loki. You knew your mother would have a fit, given what the news continually said about Loki. You were worried she would fly to New York and drag you back home, despite your prominent internship, purely to keep you away from Loki. Not that you believed that would work. You’d never known Loki to give up.

You were lying in your bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around and around. The team had left hours ago on a call to action. You’d finished your paper work, Pepper letting you go early given the lack of activity in the Tower. You hadn’t done anything since except lie on your bed, looking up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin.

This was becoming much more of a normal occurrence. The team would go off, fighting crime or whatever it was they were doing, and you would be left in the Tower to do paper work or filing, or making appointments. And it wasn’t that you disliked doing those things. You knew without it nothing would ever get done around here. But you were replaceable, there was nothing special about you keeping you in this job. It’s not like you were important.

The door opened but you didn’t bother looking over. If it was Pepper she’d get it, if it was Loki, he’d say something, if it was one of the team you’d be embarrassed. The bed dipped beside you and a cool hand brushed against your cheek.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

“Watching the fan,” you replied.

“I can see that, love. Why are you watching the fan?” he asked.

“Just thinking,” you said.

He hummed and lay down beside you, his fingers twining with yours. You shuffled over to press your body against his, appreciating how cool his skin was.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you on top of him. You lay atop him, your ear against his chest, enjoying the slow beat of his heart. His fingers traced over your spine, running up and down your back. You let out a long sigh and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“You’re important,” he said.

“Not like you are,” you said.

“You’re important to me,” he said.

You made a noncommittal noise.

“I would burn the world for you,” he said.

“That’s not saying much, you almost destroyed New York for power,” you said.

“And I would do it again if you asked,” he said, “I would destroy myself if you asked.”

You rested your chin on his chest, meeting his eyes. He was looking solemn, serious. His eyes were burning intently and you shivered.

“Okay,” you said.

“Okay?” he asked.

“I believe you,” you said, laying your head on his chest again, listening to the blood pump through his body. His fingers began to stroke over your back again and you let yourself relax against him.


	10. Entering a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! infinity war killed me and i'm in need of emotional support. How about a Loki fic where the reader is a bi girl who met Loki in female form? Fluffy fluff all the fluff please... Thank you!!

That woman was staring at you. Every time you glanced up her green eyes were unwaveringly on you, a small smirk growing on her lips. You flushed and turned your head back to your work. Gorgeous women always made you feel nervous.

You tried sneaking a glance over at her but she was gone. The coffee shop you were sitting in was almost empty and you were sure you would see her if she was still there. It wasn’t as if there was anywhere to hide. You’d already looked.

“Hello,” a voice purred and you started, almost upending your mug. She was standing on the other side of your table, an eyebrow quirked and a hand resting on her hip. You gulped.

“Uh, hi,” you said, grasping the mug in both your hands, both to keep it from tipping over and to give yourself something to do.

“Mind if I join you?” You shook your head and she slid gracefully into the seat across from you. You brushed some hair over your ear in a nervous gesture. Her eyes were trained on you, the green so bright against the long lashes and pale skin. And those cheekbones. No person in the world had the right to have cheekbones like that.

“Do you mind if I ask what you are doing?” she asked, tilting her head towards the laptop open on the table.

“Working,” you said, “I’m, uh, researching.”

“Researching what, I wonder?” she asked.

You bit your lip and looked away, glancing out the window at the wet day. Rain was falling and people were hurrying past, a collection of umbrellas creating a colourful backdrop for the dreary cityscape.

“Norse mythology,” you said, darting your eyes to look at her. Her smirk became more pronounced.

“And why are you researching Norse mythology?” Her voice was like silk, all smooth and beautiful. That voice could make you commit all kinds of atrocities and you wouldn’t regret a single one. You were sure you’d divulge every secret you had if only she asked.

“Thor,” you began, trying to explain it.

Her face tightened and her eyes flashed. You stopped before you could get another word out. She was the epitome of a murderous look.

“Why would you be interested in that imbecile?” she hissed.

“Only because he’s real,” you said, “but he’s not the focus of my work.”

You couldn’t be sure your voice was audible or that you had refrained from stuttering. A dark energy was rolling off her and you weren’t sure you wanted to stay in this conversation anymore. She caught your eye.

“Then what is?” he voice was so low, so dangerous. It was like the sea, pulling you further and further in, uncaring that you were drowning.

“Relationships,” you said, “specifically between the gods.”

“And why, pray tell, is that the focus of your work?” she asked.

“It’s interesting,” you offered up, not sure if that would be enough.

She settled back in her seat, her hands resting in her lap. She tapped her top lip with her tongue and you tried not to stare. You could feel your skin flushing.

“Interesting,” she said.

You drained the rest of your hot chocolate and set the mug down on the plate, making a loud clink. Her eyes ran over you mug, up your arm and back to your face. You felt electricity running over your skin. You shivered.

“Would you care to go to dinner?” she asked.

“What?” you asked, not sure what else to respond with.

“Would you care to go to dinner with me tonight?” she asked again.

“Yes,” you said, your mind was reeling. Why was this gorgeous woman wanting to spend more time with you?

“I shall pick you up at 7,” she said and got up from the table. Her fingers trailed over the table top and you noticed how long they were.

“I shall see you tonight,” she purred.

You glanced up at her, her eyes glowing at you. You nodded and she walked past you and out into the street, an umbrella already in her hand.

Your stomach sunk. You hadn’t told her where you lived. How was she meant to pick you up? How were you meant to get in contact with her? She hadn’t even asked for your name. You didn’t know her’s. You suddenly were overcome with the feeling that this was all some big practical joke. There was no other explanation you could come up with. Someone was messing with you.

You left your money on the table and shut your laptop, shoving it into your bag. You hurried out onto the street, cursing yourself for not buying a replacement umbrella. You flipped your hood up and joined the fray, pushing through people on the street.

You ran across the street, barely managing to avoid being hit by a car. You flipped off the driver and ran off down the street. You ducked down a side street and continued on, keeping your head down to avoid getting the rain in your eyes.

You pushed open the door to your building and bounded up the stairs, not feeling like taking the elevator. The anger and embarrassment flowing through your body was giving you a restless energy. Standing still was the last thing you needed.

You unlocked your door and slammed it behind you. The paper tacked to the wall fluttered and you sighed. You flung your bag onto the couch that took up all the space in your living room and pushed a stack of books off the other end to make room to sit. You sighed.

You could feel the burning behind your eyes and your chest felt tight but you tried to take long, calming breaths. This wasn’t a big deal. It’s not like anyone but you would ever know you’d been made to feel like this. Not if you didn’t tell anyone. She was probably spreading it around her gorgeous friends, the lonely awkward girl she’d convinced she wanted to go on a date with. You knew it was too good to be true.

You pulled a book towards you and flipped it open to an arbitrary page, barely taking in the words. You’d obviously been through it before, sticky notes over whole passages, bits underlines, notes in the margins. Or maybe those notes had been left by the last owner of the book. You couldn’t tell in this state.

You settled back on the couch, trying to keep your mind off the encounter in the coffee shop. The sky outside the tiny window about your kitchen sink began to darken, each minute passing causing you to grow more and more tense. Even though you knew she wasn’t going to turn up, your body had obviously not gotten the message.

You huffed and got up, turning on the light so you could continue to read through the notes in the books. You glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing how close it was to 7 o’clock. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the couch. Ten minutes until she was meant to arrive and you were certain it was not going to happen.

You pulled your book back onto your lap, purposefully putting your back to the clock. You rifled through the pages to find your place, tracing your fingers over a drawing of the god Loki. You knew he was real, you’d heard about the attack on New York but you’d been on holiday with your family in Europe. Luckily your home hadn’t been destroyed. Other people had not been so lucky. It wasn’t hard to believe the face looking out at you from the page could cause so much trouble.

A knock sounded from the door. You got up, grumbling. It wouldn’t be the first time the pizza guy came to your door instead of the guys above you. It also wouldn’t be the first time your neighbour would be knocking on your door on the pretence of borrowing something to have an excuse to hit on you. If only he knew you were not interested in middle aged men who worked at the local corner store.

You pulled your door open, breath already filling your lungs to tell off whoever was there. The words died on your lips.

She was standing there, looking glorious. She was in an emerald green gown, a slight going all the way up. Your eyes continued up, taking in her nipped waist, her low cut neckline. Her lips were a deep shade of red, and you had to resist leaning forward to kis her. Those lips quirked up into a smile.

When you locked eyes with her you felt yourself flush. Her eyes were sparkling, her dark lashes making her eyes seem huge. You could feel your mouth hanging open. You shut it with a snap.

“Are you ready, darling?” she asked in that purr of a voice.

“Ready?” you asked.

“For our dinner,” she said.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” you said.

“We made an agreement,” she said, “why would I not honour that?”

“How did you find me?” you asked.

“Are you going to let me in?” she asked, instead of answering.

You took a step back, letting her in. You looked at the room, suddenly aware of all the clutter left around. Dishes were stacking in the sink and it had been a long time since you’d vacuumed. You looked down at yourself then, noticing how ridiculous you looked. You’d changed into pyjama pants and put your hair up. It was half falling out now, after all the hours of work.

“Your home is very quaint,” she said, looking at your wall of research.

“Uh, thanks,” you said, “uh, where are we going?”

“You can wear whatever you wish, it does not matter,” she said, her eyes roving over your notes.

“Okay,” you said and ducked into your bedroom.

Clothes were scattered around in piles. You kicked through them to your wardrobe, looking to find your one nice dress. Last time you’d worn it was your graduation and you were praying it still fit you. You pulled it on, happy when it zipped up. You pulled out a nice pair of heels and slipped them on, wanting ta little more height, given how tall she was. She towered over you, her heels making it even more obvious.

You walked into your bathroom, looking at your reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under your eyes, and your hair desperately needed to be brushed. You wouldn’t have time to style it at all, which made you sigh but you had no choice. She was in your living room, reading your research, looking at your stuff. It was too much to think about.

You pulled your brush through your hair, slapped on some foundation, and attempted some eyeliner. You looked at the finished product and sighed. You wished you’d had more time to get ready. How was she here? She couldn’t have known where you lived. You sighed again and walked out into the living room.

She was perched on the edge of your sofa, her long legs crossed. You tried to ignore the skin on display. She looked up at you from the book you’d left open on the seat. She was smiling.

“People have such interesting theories,” she said, snapping it closed, “are you ready to go?”

“Sure,” you said, “where are we going?”

“That, my dear, is a surprise.” She brushed her fingers over your cheek and you could feel your skin burning under her touch. She chuckled and led you over to the door. You grabbed your phone and your keys off the coffee table as you passed and locked up.

She led you into the elevator, it having thankfully been recently cleaned. You stood beside her in silence. You kept glancing from the doors to her face, darting your eyes away before she could notice. The doors opened with a ding and she stepped out, looking more appropriate for a catwalk than your apartment building.

She held the door open for you and you flushed again. Waiting at the curb was a car, a driver standing by the back door. You glanced over your shoulder at her and she smiled, gently resting her hand on the small of your back. You were sure you could fry an egg on your face.

The driver opened the door and you slid in, trying to be graceful and most likely failing. She slid in beside you, definitely gracefully. The driver closed the door and got into the front. You bit your lip and looked over at her.

“Yes?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“I’m sorry. Um, I don’t know your… name,” you said, “how don’t I know you’re name?”

She laughed.

“I’m Lilith,” she said, stretching her hand out to you. You took it to shake but she drew it towards her mouth, kissing the back of it. You were blushing again. You turned away to look out the window at New York passing by. You could see her in the reflection of the glass. She was watching you.

“How did you find me?” you asked. “I never gave you my address.”

“I can be very resourceful,” she said.

“Should I be worried?” you asked, the beginnings of fear swirling in your stomach, “are you going to murder me?”

“Why would I do that?” she asked, smirking at you, “you’re far more fun to play with alive than dead.”

You were left speechless, not sure how to answer that. You turned to stare out the window again. People were out in the streets, walking along, some obviously drunk, others at the beginning of their night. You chuckled as you saw a man trip on the gutter and fall, bringing down at least two of his friends with him.

A finger ghosted down your arm. You turned to look at Lilith. She was smiling at you, her teeth so white against the red of her lips. You bit your lip, not sure what else to do.

“Have I frightened you?” she asked.

You shook your head and turned to look out the window again, but she grabbed your hand, twining your fingers together. You looked down at your joined hands. Her skin was so soft against yours and you were hyper aware of the calluses on your fingers from all the odd jobs you had to do to scrape together enough money for rent.

“You do not have to fear me. I will not hurt you,” she said.

You looked back to her face, her eyes shining brightly. You gave her a tight smile, trying to show confidence. From the way she raised an eyebrow at you, you were sure you’d failed. You extracted your hand from hers and laid it in your lap. Your heart was beating fast and you could feel your skin flush. Her perfume was filling the air around you, leaving you light headed. Your breathing was shallow and you were worried you may pass out. The car stopped.

The driver opened the her door and she slid out, replacing her presence with cool night air. You let out a long sigh and breathed in the new air, enjoying the way it bit at your throat. You joined her on the pavement, the driver waiting for you. He closed the door and the car pulled away again. She rested her hand on the small of your back and led you towards the building.

Inside it was obviously an apartment building, albeit the fanciest one you’d ever been in. You could see your reflection walking along the shining floor and the doors to the elevator were practically a mirror. She pushed the button for the elevator. She led you inside and pressed a button without you seeing which.

You glanced over at her to find her grinning at you. You looked back at the doors and clasped your hands in front of you. The doors slid open and you gaped at the view in front of you.

You had to be at the top of the building. You could see the windows opening out onto the most beautiful skyline you’d ever seen. You walked through the apartment to stand in front of the view. You looked down, your head swimming at the distance between you and the ground. You could see cars going by, their headlights little more than pinpricks in the night.

You could see a few stars in the night sky, most covered by clouds. This building was higher than those surrounding you, allowing you to see far into the city.

“It’s beautiful, is it not?” Lilith asked, coming up beside you. You jumped. She walked as silently as a cat, with as much grace as one. She was looking over the sky line, her eyes wandering around the city, “my home is far more beautiful but I suppose this is as good as it can get here.”

“Where are you from?” you asked, turning to watch her rather than the outside world.

“You would not know it,” she replied. She looked down at you with a small smile, “come, let’s eat.”

You turned to find a beautifully laid table, a meal awaiting you. She held out your chair for you and you fell onto it, your knees beginning to feel weak again. Her breath ghosted over the back of your neck and you had to suppress a shiver. She slid into the chair across from you, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. You turned your gaze back to the window, hoping to return normalcy to your heart rate.

“Do I make you nervous?” she asked.

You darted your eyes over to her again and gave a swift nod. She smiled and you had to look away from the brilliance of it. It was more breathtaking than any view you might see out of a window.

“I understand,” she said, “I wish it were not so.”

“Really? I was getting the impression you were enjoying it,” you said, giving her a quick smile.

“I suppose I did at the beginning,” she said, “but this shall not work if you are nervous the entire time.”

“I’m not sure I can help it,” you said.

“Perhaps if we ate you would relax. Some wine may help,” she said, pouring you a generous glass.

Not much was said while the two of you ate. You weren’t sure how to begin a conversation with her and she seemed content in the silence. You supposed the combination of food and wine was helping to relax you, your muscles beginning to unclench and your breathing coming easier.

At some point she shifted the two of you to the sofas overlooking the city sky line. She was sitting close to you, close enough you could smell the expensive perfume she wore and feel every time she shifted. You weren’t sure you were breathing properly. It was as if the meal had not occurred, the feelings growing within you once again. It was hard to concentrate with her around. You wanted to reach out and touch her but weren’t sure how.

She shifted a little closer, her thigh pressing against yours and your breath hitched. She gave you a slow predatory smile and you had to work hard not to gulp. She lent her head towards you, her breath fanning against your skin.

“I’d like to see you again,” she said, her voice barely more than a purr.

“Me too,” you said a little too quickly. She chuckled and you were sure you might die in that moment.

She pressed a kiss to your lips and it felt as if you were having a heart attack. Her hand was on your leg, her fingers stroking over your skin and you wanted to reach out to her but your brain wasn’t working and her lips were so soft against yours and her fingers were gripping you and she was so in control of this situation you were quaking. She broke apart from you and swiped her thumb across your bottom lip, looking satisfied.

“Unfortunately, I must awaken early tomorrow,” she said.

“I’ll go,” you said, jumping up despite wanting to do the opposite.

“My driver will take you home,” she said, leading you back over to the lifts.

“I don’t want to bother him,” you said, “I can manage.”

“It’s no bother,” she said. She lent towards you and you backed up. She chuckled and lent away again, having pressed the button to call the lift. You let out a shaky breath. The doors opened and she pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Until next time,” she said.

The last view you had as the doors closed was of her running her fingers through her hair, much as you wished you’d done, and a slow smile spreading over her face.


	11. A Secret Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man i died after IW. I'm broken. Can you please write something with the reader being able to bring loki back to life? And them being in her home while he heals and recovers? thankss 😭😭😭💔

He looked so broken on the floor. Despite the carnage surrounding you, all you could think about was getting him out of there, away from the cold and the death. You lent over him, searching his face for signs of pain or terror. He was gone and your heart was thumping loud and fast as if to make up for his still one.

You took in a breath and placed your hand over where you knew his heart to be. A jolt of electricity shot through you, igniting your mind and your skin and you let out a long breath, allowing it to ghost over his face.

He took in a sharp breath, his back arching off the floor. He fell back, relaxing, his breathing steadying and the blue of death disappearing from his skin. You picked him up and stepped over the body next to his. You couldn’t do anything for them. All you could do was get home.

****____^____****

You were working in the kitchen when he first stirred. You weren’t paying attention, expecting him to be unconscious for a while longer. It wasn’t until you heard something being knocked over in your bedroom that you thought to look up. You waited, wondering if you’d been imagining it, but then he was there in the doorway. You cried out and rushed to hug him, forgetting for a moment the ordeal he’d been through.

He grunted, his arms automatically coming up around you. You took a step back, worry making you look over him. Your hands smoothed over his chest, looking for signs of anything wrong but his heart was beating strongly and his breathing was steady. You brushed a thumb over the bruising on his neck and he hissed.

“I don’t understand,” he said, his voice scratchy and barely there.

You forced him into one of the chairs at the table and began to make teas to soothe his throat. He was watching you, the beginnings of bemusement sparkling behind the confusion in his eyes. You placed the mug in front of him and glared until he took a hesitant sip. He winced at the heat but continued to drink it under your watchful gaze.

“Please explain,” he said once the mug was empty, his voice a little stronger.

You sat across from him, trying to figure out how best to explain. You didn’t want him to think you’d been lying to him this entire time. You hadn’t been. It was more like strategic omission.

“I can…,” you trailed off, “I can bring people back.”

“Back?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at you.

“From death, if I’m in time and the damage isn’t too great,” you said.

“So I was dead,” he said. You nodded.

He slipped into silence once again, studying the wooden table top, his long fingers running along the rim of the mug. You bit your lip, waiting for some kind of a response, something that would indicate how he was feeling, what he was thinking. This silence was unendurable.

“Are you mad?” you asked.

“Am I mad you brought me back from death, that you risked your own safety for my life?” he asked, “no.”

“Then what is it?” you asked.

“Thanos needs to be stopped and thanks to you he no longer believes I’m a threat. He is wrong.” A slow smile was spreading over his face. “He will regret killing me.”

“I’m sure he will but first you must rest and heal before you go murdering anyone,” you said.

He shot you a look full of annoyance but didn’t argue with you. You gently pulled him up from his chair and led him back into the bedroom, forcing him to lay back on the bed. He grumbled something you couldn’t make out but allowed you to pull the blankets over him.

As you turned to leave he shot out a hand to grasp your wrist. He pulled you down, causing you to fall on his lap. He chuckled as you huffed but you shuffled yourself to be sitting next to him, your head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“I couldn’t face the thought of living without you,” you said, “it was totally selfish.”

“Your selfish desires were always my favourite,” he said, leaning forward, his customary smirk in place.

“Well, the rest of them are going to have to wait because you are not recovered enough for them,” you said.

He pouted but lent back again and you gently patted his leg in commiseration. He snorted at your fake pity and you laughed.

“There will be time,” you said.

He rolled his eyes but pulled you closer to his side.


	12. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki x reader when the reader is trying to make their crush on loki obvious, but he plays dumb??

You were staring at him. You weren’t even trying to hide it. Thor had already noticed (which, knowing Thor, was a pretty big deal) and was looking between the two of you. Tony was taking bets with the other people in room, and despite your annoyance at that, you couldn’t tell him to shut up. You needed it to be as obvious as possible. And Tony was not known for his subtly.

Loki was pointedly staring out the window, ignoring everyone in the room. He was looking over the New York sky line, watching the people on the street scurry around like ants

You let your eyes rake over his body, enjoying the effect the modern day clothes Tony had forced him into had on you. His lean lines were very much on display and you weren’t used to seeing any of his skin, but in that t-shirt his arms were very much on display. In the reflection of the glass you could see the v neck and you licked your lips at the thought of tasting his skin.

“I need to take a walk,” you announced, standing from the couch. Everyone turned to look at you, including Loki. “Want to join me?” you asked him.

He cocked his head to the side but followed you out of the room, curling his upper lip at the jeers from the others.

You waited for the lift in silence. Your hand was hovering close to his, your fingers brushing against his. He was acting as if nothing was happening, as if you weren’t there. You would have sighed if he hadn’t been close enough to hear you.

You entered the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. He stood beside you, still so close, and yet the distance felt insurmountable. You bit your lip and looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes trained on the doors.

You took a deep breath and turned to him. The doors opened with a ding and he was walking out of them before you could even open your mouth.

“Oi, slow down,” you called after him, “some of us don’t have long legs.”

He slowed but continued walking as you jogged across the lobby to catch up. He held the door open for you and you looked up at him as you passed. You stuck your tongue out and darted out the door. You heard him grumble something but he followed you outside.

“Hey,” you nudged him with your elbow.

“What?” he asked, looking down at you.

“You should wear our clothes more often,” you said, “looks hot on you.”

“Hot?” he asked, his brow crinkling in confusion.

You tugged on the hem of his shirt. “You know, good, gorgeous, sexy,” you said.

He smirked at you. You smiled back, waiting for him to say something. He didn’t and you sighed.

Your hands were still brushing against each other as you walked. Rather than think about it, you threaded your fingers with his, giving his hand a quick squeeze when he looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“I want ice cream. Do you want ice cream? We’re getting ice cream,” you said decisively, leading him across the road. He didn’t argue with you, allowing you to bring him wherever you liked.

You took him to your favourite place. Steve had shown it to you during a particularly unpleasant summer’s day and you’d been back almost every day until Nat staged an intervention.

Your eyes gazed over the counter, looking at all the flavours. You lent your head against his arm as you contemplated which one to get. He looked a little overwhelmed.

“Hey,” you said to the salesperson, “can I get mint choc chip and he’ll have vanilla.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow at you but didn’t argue as he was handed a cone. You passed over the money and took your own cone, taking a quick lick from it. You moaned in delight. You felt him stiffen beside you but thought nothing of it.

You walked back out of the shop, your hand still in his, enjoying your cold treat. You watched him take a hesitant lick of his own cone and tried not to shudder. He gave you a look.

“It might have been a mistake getting these,” you said, beginning to walk down the street.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Because I’m not sure I’ll be able to control myself while you eat that,” you said, nodding to the ice cream.

“I do not understand,” he said.

“Of course not,” you muttered under your breath.

He disentangled his hand from yours and switched his cone to that hand. You sighed but didn’t say anything, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

You turned to watch the store fronts you passed, noting anything you thought might be worth going back to have a proper look at later. You stopped outside one store, looking at a dress in the window. You bit your bottom lip, wanting to go in and try it on, but not willing to put Loki through that.

“Do you wish to enter?” he asked, having noticed you’d stopped.

“We don’t have to,” you said, shaking your head.

“If you wish to you may,” he said, gesturing towards the door.

You shot him a smile and quickly finished your ice cream, imagining they would not want that in the store. He followed suit, the cone disappearing faster than you thought possible. He held the door open for you again and you entered the cool interior of the story.

You asked a sales assistant to show you where the dress in the window was and quickly grabbed your size. You stumbled into the dressing room, knowing you had to be quick. You’d had enough people tell you men hated shopping, and every boyfriend you’d had had complained about this exact scenario.

You shed your clothes and pulled the material over skin, enjoying how soft it was. You struggled, reaching behind you to grasp the zipper. It was just out of reach and you huffed, knowing what you’d have to do. You opened the door, expecting to have to call Loki over to you. He was leaning against the wall across from you.

“Could you zip me up?” you asked, turning your back to face him.

He took the necessary step forward. His breath ghosted over the back of your neck as his fingers pulled the zip up. You shivered. You turned back around to thank him, finding him closer than you’d expected. You looked up at him and he was looking down at you with such sincerity on his face you felt your breath hitch.

“You look beautiful,” he said. You gulped.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“You should buy this dress,” he said.

“Where would I wear it?” you asked.

“A restaurant,” he suggested.

“Only if you were with me,” you said.

“We shall go tonight,” he said. You nodded.

He gently unzipped you again and you stepped back into the dressing room. Before the door closed you turned to look at him again.

“You know this is a date, right?” you asked, making sure.

You closed the door before he could reply and pulled the dress off your body. You got redressed and brought the dress to the counter. Loki followed behind, his hand resting on the small of your back as you paid. He led you out of the store and onto the street. He steered you back towards home.

You didn’t look at him, worried he was taking you to a less public place to let you down gently, to tell you he only saw you as a friend, to tell you tonight was cancelled, that he did not wish to go on a date with you.

He held the door open for you again and ushered you into the lobby. You waited for the elevator. The doors opened, the lift as empty as ever. You pressed the button for the floor of your room. The doors closed.

Suddenly he was in front of you, backing you up. Your body hit the wall and you dropped the bag containing your new dress. His hand rested on the wall beside your head. He lent towards you.

“I was not aware you wished to go on a date,” he said, “Thor has told me about them. With help from the imbecile.” You took that to mean Tony.

“Oh,” you said in response.

“If I had been aware, I would have asked it,” he said. Your heart stuttered.

“I wasn’t hiding it,” you said, “everyone else already knows.”

“You told them?” he asked, a hard glint entering his eyes.

“No, but it was obvious, or so they tell me. I tried to make it obvious,” you confessed.

He thought for a moment then nodded. He pressed his lips against yours, his other hand coming up to grasp you around the waist. You gasped, your arms automatically twining around his neck. He pressed his body to yours, his hard lines pressing into your softness. You whimpered.

The doors opened with a ding. You assumed it was your floor, in no rush to disentangle yourself from Loki. A cheering broke you from that wish. You looked over Loki’s shoulder to find the whole team looking at the two of you, the living room present. Bruce was standing right in front of the doors, his eyes wide as he looked at the two of you. Nat and Clint were swapping what appeared to be money from a bet and Tony was wolf whistling. You buried your head in Loki’s chest, your cheeks flaming red.

“I’ll get the next one,” Bruce said and Loki lent backwards to press the button to close the doors.

You stood with him, silent once again. The doors dinged when they opened and he followed you towards your suite, your shopping in his hand. You fumbled with the key, trying to open the door quickly. You eventually managed to get the door open and stepped inside. You turned to look at him. He handed you the bag and lent on the doorway.

“Midgardian courting rituals are very strange,” he said, “it is very different on Asgard.”

“I suppose they must be,” you said, the remnants of the blush still on your cheeks.

“I shall pick you up at seven,” he said and turned around to walk away.

You watched him enter the elevator, turning to smirk at you. You closed your door once he was gone, leaning back against it to let out a long sigh. Today had gone far better than you thought it ever could.


	13. Grief Breeds Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Can you make a loki x reader where loki left y/n with thor (on ragnarok movie) and they get into a fight but ends with fluff please??? i hope you get that lol ily♡♡♡

Loki was there. He was lying on the couch, convincing his brother not to kill him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. You were watching the two of them, the anger building in you. He had lied to you. You didn’t think it was his brother he’d have to worry about. You’d kill him first.

He glanced over Thor’s shoulder, catching your eye in the crowd. His face paled and he tried to push Thor off him but with Mjolnir pressed against his chest he had no chance. You took a step forward, then another, until you were standing beside Thor, looking down at the man you thought was the love of your life, the man you had grieved for, and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Hello, love,” he said. You held up a hand.

“Oh no, you do not get to talk,” you said.

He opened his mouth then quickly shut it again when he saw your look.

“You’re an asshole,” you said, “which, frankly, is a fucking understatement.”

Thor grinning, looking between the two of you.

“How fucking dare you?” you asked, your voice rising, “how dare you fucking leave me behind with your fucking brother of all people? With no fucking word that you weren’t actually dead?”

You could feel yourself beginning to lose control.

“I mourned you! I fucking cried for months! And then this fucking oaf drags me along with him on his fucking adventures, and I’ve gotten kidnapped at least twice, and honestly, if I stayed with him any longer he’d be coming for your record of stupidest attempted rescue because he was literally dangling by a chain, like, barely an hour ago,” you said.

You wrinkled your brow, thinking about what you’d just said.

“That may have gotten away from me a bit, but you get my point,” you snapped.

“Love, let me explain,” he said, attempting to stand up. Thor pushed him back down.

“How can you fucking explain this?” you shouted.

You pushed Thor off Loki, standing over him instead. He reached out a hand for you and you slapped it away form you. You glared down at him and grasped his shoulder. You hauled him to his feet and pushed him into the crowd, steering him towards a quiet place.

“What the fuck, Loki?” you asked, turning to look at him.

“I really can explain, love,” he said.

You crossed your arms over your chest and raised an eyebrow, expecting him to begin explaining.

“I did it for your own safety,” he said.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“Should I have told anyone you may have been punished for my crimes,” he said.

“You were Odin,” you shouted, “you could have stopped that from happening.”

“Do you think other’s would not have come after you without my protection?” he asked, his voice beginning to rise too.

“Yet again, you. Were. ODIN,” you shouted. “YOU LEFT ME.”

“FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!” he shouted.

You turned away from him, squeezing your eyes closed. Those closest to you quickly turned away as if you worried you’d turn your wrath on them if they caught their eye. You let out a long breath.

“I couldn’t stop crying for weeks. I was a fucking mess,” you said, “how could you do that to me?”

He reached out a hand for you, pulling you towards him.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said.

“No, you don’t,” you said, “but if we keep doing this to each other it’s going to kill us, and I’ve already been through that once and I don’t want to do I again.”

“You should leave,” he said.

“If I was smart, I would,” you said,” but you make me forget my brain exists.”

He shook his head and pulled you into a hug.

“Please don’t do that to me again,” you said, burying your head into his chest.

“I promise,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


	14. A Wedding Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki x reader fluff??

You stared down at the card in your hand. You heart was thumping a million miles an hour and your hands were beginning to sweat. This was literally your worst nightmare. Your cousin was getting married, and you needed a plus one.

Of course you knew who you wanted to take, even if he didn’t. You hadn’t received any indication he was interested in you that way at all, but the two of you were friends. And besides all that, you really didn’t want to ask one of the others. There’s no way that would end well. Not around your family.

You couldn’t go alone. Last time you’d done that eery adult within a ten foot radius had asked why, told you how pretty you were, made suggestions on how to get a boyfriend, tried to set you up with their son/nephew/random guy they worked with. You did not need to go through that again, especially given your own mother also tried to “help” even though you’d asked her to stop.

You needed a plan. Something simple. Something even you couldn’t mess up. That couldn’t be too hard, right? Right.

Step one: ask Loki to be your date.

Step two: make sure he knew it was just as friends because no pressure, you were easy breezy, no strings needed, no complications.

Step three: tell him even though it was just as friends you needed people not to think you were single.

Step four: go to the wedding and not be too weird.

Step five: hope that all your dreams came true and Loki might actually like you back and this wedding would push the two of you together like in all those romance books.

Step six: not freak out.

Okay, you were already failing at step six but there was still time to get that under control. You had ages, an entire eon to get that under control. First, you had to tackle step one, which meant finding Loki.

You wandered through the halls, hoping you might just bump into him without having to search him out. Somehow actually putting effort into finding him seemed desperate, even though you were only asking for a favour from a friend.

You wandered towards the elevator banks, thinking he may be in the kitchen or the public area. You pressed the button and the door open. Loki stepped out, almost right into you. You stumbled back and he looked surprised at you being there.

“Were you leaving?” he asked, looking at the glowing button. He stopped the doors from closing with his hand, looking at you expectantly.

“Actually, I was coming to find you,” you said, immediately cursing yourself for sounding so needy.

“Then it is fortunate I decided to seek your company,” he said, allowing the doors to close.

You bit your lip and nodded, leading him back towards your rooms. He followed behind, his footsteps silent. The only way you knew he was still there was the feeling of electricity passing between the two of you. You tried your best to suppress a shudder.

You let him into your rooms and he took a seat on your love seat. You hesitated then took a seat in the armchair. You curled up, bringing your knees to your chin as if to construct a barrier between the two of you.

“I actually have a favour to ask,” you said. He looked at you with those green eyes, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“What shall I receive in return?” he ask, his eyes twinkling.

“What do you want?” you asked.

“I shall have to think on it,” he said.

“Okay, how about I ask the favour first before you lock yourself in,” you suggested. He tilted his head to let you know he was listening.

“My cousin is getting married and I need a date for the wedding,” you said.

“It is a requirement to bring another person to the wedding?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It is in my family,” you said, “so I’m asking, as my friend, for you to come with me.”

“As your friend?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said.

“Is not a date a romantic partner?” he asked.

“Sure, but I don’t have anyone else to ask, and I figured going as friends would work just as well, right?” you said, beginning to play with a strand of your hair. He was watching your fingers twirl.

“As long as you believe it would,” he said, leaning back in his seat.

“Okay, except I need you not to let anyone know that I am actually single because my family is a little intense and pushy,” you said.

“Let me summarise,” he said, “you are asking me as a date to a wedding, however we are only going as friends, not as romantic partners, but you wish to pretend we are romantic partners?”

“Yup, that’d about cover it,” you said, waiting for the let down.

“But why must we only pretend? Why not go as romantic partners?” he asked.

“Because you don’t want to,” you said.

“Do not tell me my own feelings,” he said.

“What does that mean?” you asked.

He got up from the love seat and stood in front of you. He pushed your knees down and lent towards you, his hands leaning on the back of the chair, caging you in. You looked up, your eyes big, biting your bottom lip. He took his thumb and pulled your lip out of the grip of your teeth.

“What I’m saying,” he said, running his thumb over your lip, “is that I wish to go as romantic partners.”

You swallowed. His eyes were so intense. It felt as if they were burning you and you looked over his shoulder, not sure you were able to keep looking at him. You swallowed again and clenched your jaw. He was so close and he saw still touching you and you couldn’t think straight.

“(Y/N),” he said and you looked back at him.

You didn’t have time to react before his lips were on yours. You gasped and he used it to take control of the kiss, his teeth now the ones biting your lip, tugging on it. You threaded your arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair. You tugged on it, just as he tugged on your lip and he growled. An honest to god growl. You whimpered.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, drawing back. You continued to cling to him, not sure you’d ever be able to let go.

You nodded and pulled him into another kiss, just as searing as the last.


	15. A Wedding Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the chances of a part 2 to the wedding fluff? Loki x reader at their cousins wedding 😊 that drab was cute af and I need more, its like you sprinkle crack in your writing or smth

You hadn’t realised just how many people your cousin had invited to the wedding. It was a little overwhelming seeing them all, clustered around. During the ceremony it hadn’t been so bad. You’d been sitting with your parents, Loki beside you, his hand comfortingly in yours, and almost everyone had been behind you.

The reception was a different story.

You could see everyone, sitting at tables, standing to the side, on the dance floor. You were still with your parents, sitting at your table, Loki doing his best not to look bored or annoyed. And you were trying your best not to panic. You hadn’t thought you’d have to deal with Loki around so many people. Especially the small children.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell us you’d started seeing someone,” your mother said, still going on about this. She hadn’t enjoyed finding out about your relationship when you’d shown up on her doorstep with Loki in tow to stay for the weekend.

“I told you, it all happened so fast. It seemed easier to do it this way,” you said, rolling your eyes. In truth, you hadn’t wanted to give her time to think about it or to question your decision in choosing Loki.

Your father had not stopped glaring at Loki the entire time. He had not been happy with the whole arrangement, especially when you were sleeping in the guest room with Loki, as opposed to your childhood room.

“You couldn’t have given us a phone call? Not even a text?” she asked.

“Mom, just stop. What’s done is done. Leave it alone,” you said.

“Would you care to dance?” Loki asked, leaning over to whisper in your ear.

“Please,” you said and stood up, ignoring your mother’s protests.

He led you to the dance floor and immediately wrapped his arm around your waist, taking your other hand in his. You swayed with him, letting him lead you as he saw fit to the stupid pop song.

“You did not tell me your family was this large,” he said.

“This isn’t all family,” you said, “I don’t know who most of these people are.”

“Then why did we have to come?” he asked.

“She’s my cousin, and my life would have been hell if we hadn’t. Seriously, you’ve never seen my parents reaction when disappointed in me. And my aunt would have called and emailed and texted and possible sent a carrier pigeon to find out why I hadn’t gone,” you said, “this was the lesser of two evils.”

“Your family is complicated?” he asked.

“You’re not the only one with an annoying and pushy family,” you said.

He thought for a while, leading you through the steps with no thought. You allowed him to think it all over. You watched the people around you, some obviously already intoxicated. You looked up at the wedding table, watching your cousin talk and laugh with her new husband. You hoped for that level of happiness.

“I shall be happy when we are home once again,” Loki said, his eyes tracking a child running past.

“Me too,” you said.

He lent down and gently kissed you and you sighed, relaxing against him.

“(Y?N)? Is that you?” a voice broke through.

You parted from Loki reluctantly and looked at the old woman waving at you from the edge of the dance floor. You sighed in annoyance and took Loki’s hand leading him over.

“Hi, Aunt Lydia,” you said.

“Wasn’t it a lovely ceremony?” your great aunt Lydia said, squinting up at Loki.

“It sure was,” you said.

“I was not told there was a new man in your life,” she said. Loki gave her a brief flash of a smile. She looked little disconcerted.

“It’s new,” you said, “this is Loki.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Loki said.

“It is rare for a man to have such wonderful manners,” she said, “kids these days are allowed to get away with too much. You were raised right, young man.”

You had to stifle a laugh as you bid goodbye to her and pushed Loki away before he could say or do anything to ruin his reputation .

“Oh, (Y/N), I meant to say hello before the ceremony began but there was no time,” your aunt said as you bumped into her.

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” you said, “you did an amazing job.”

“Thank you for saying that but we hired someone to take care of all that,” she said, brushing off your compliment. She caught sight of Loki and her eyes widened.

“Maria, this is Loki, my date,” you said, introducing him.

“Yes, I know who he is,” she said, “I remember from the news.”

“Your daughter looks beautiful,” he said.

“Yes, she does” she said, her face going pale.

“You are very lucky,” he said.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Oh, look, Mom wants to talk to us,” you said, gesturing vaguely over your aunt’s shoulder. You took Loki by the hand and marched him away. You bypassed your parents at their table and led him outside into the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to set.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder as you both watched the sky turn brilliant shades of orange and pink. You settled back against his chest.

“I’m sorry for my family,” you said.

“I am sorry for mine,” he replied.

You laughed.

“You look truly beautiful tonight,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“So you’ve told me,” you said.

“I do not say it enough,” he said.

You turned in his arms, twining yours around his neck. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling so sweetly. You lent forward and pressed your lips to his, feeling more in love than you thought possible. It felt as if your heart might explode from it.

He pulled you tighter against him, his fingers stroking up and down your spine.

“Oi, you,” a voice said, interrupting the two of you once again.

You peeked over his shoulder to see your father, his face thunderous.

“Get your hands off my daughter.”

You sighed and disentangled yourself from his grasp, steeling yourself to deal with the new drama your family was cooking up for you. This wedding couldn’t end soon enough.


	16. A Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Loki imagine where you're wearing a black and green sweater and he gets all excited that you're wearing his colors but really its a Slytherin sweater?

You were laying on the couch, watching Netflix and eating a family sized block of chocolate. Your week had been long and all you wanted to do was veg out for the weekend and not think about work until you arrived at the office on Monday.

Loki was noticeably absent. At first you’d worried. He hadn’t left a note or sent a text to say he’d be out but then you’d seen a picture of him with Thor while you’d been scrolling through twitter so you’d assumed he’d be home late.

You’d gotten into your comfortable clothes as soon as you’d gotten home, your old sweats and your old Slytherin sweatshirt. You’d been given it as a graduation gift from your friends as a joke but you loved it. It was huge and warm and you would never get rid of it. It had followed you through every stage of your post college life. You had spread out a blanket and laid down, waiting for Loki, considering ordering a pizza. You didn’t want to cook and he didn’t know how.

The door slammed closed and you tried not to wince. He was in a mood.

He appeared in the doorway and you glanced at him over the back of the sofa, pausing your show. You shuffled into a sitting position, letting him sit by your feet. You spread the blanket over his lap.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

He was eyeing you, his gaze glued to your chest. While not the first time this had happened, you were a little confused given you were wearing an oversized sweatshirt.

“Loki?” you asked.

He pulled you towards him, leading you to sit in his lap, his arms caging you against his chest. You smiled at him, gently running your fingers through his hair, knowing how much he liked it.

“You look beautiful in green,” he said, pressing a kiss to the underside of your jaw. You laughed and tugged on his hair.

“I saw you spent the day with Thor,” you said, hoping he’d tell you what had him so worked up.

He hummed and pressed another opened mouth kiss to your neck. You gripped the back of his neck to make him look at you. His eyes were shining and a smirk was playing around the corner of his mouth. You pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I was gonna order pizza,” you said.

He hummed in agreement and kissed you again, his lips insistent. His hands were keeping you in place, running along your thighs, your back, creeping under your shirt.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” you asked, pressing your forehead against his. He was smiling at you.

“Thank you,” he said and began sucking on the skin of your neck.

“For what?” you asked, suppressing a moan.

“You knew I had spent the day with that imbecile and so you dressed for me,” he said.

“Wait, what?” you asked, drawing away from him. He lent in to kiss you again but you put a hand on his chest to hold him back, “What do you mean I dressed for you?”

“Did you not?” he asked, looking down at you.

“How do sweats say I dressed for you?” you asked, looking down at yourself too.

“You are wearing my colours,” he said, tugging on the hem of your hoodie.

You looked at him as if he’d gone mad. What the hell was he talking about?

“I’m wearing my Slytherin hoodie,” you said.

“What is Slytherin?” he asked, running his fingers over your arm.

“From Harry Potter?” He looked confused, “Wait, what are your colours?”

“Green and black,” he said, gesturing to himself. You looked down at him and sure enough the only colours he was wearing were black and green.

“But what does that mean?” you asked.

“Thor is silver and red, I am black and green,” he said.

“Okay…” you said, still not sure you really understood.

“Are you saying you did not dress for me?” he asked.

“I dressed for binge watching,” you said, “and pizza.”

“You did not know about my colours?” he asked.

“No.”

He looked disappointed but then cupped your cheek bringing your face close to his again.

“Well, now you do,” he said and kissed you again.


	17. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could I request one where Loki and the reader are friends with crushes on each other but neither of them know. And Thor is sick of Loki moping around and tells the reader about Loki's crush and Loki proceeds to hide until the reader comes and tells him she likes him too? And he's like what why?? With like a fluffy ending?

Thor was grinning at you. You couldn’t tell if this was a good sign or not. It could be hard to tell with him. You tried to go back to your book, not wanting to get involved, especially if it involved Loki. You really didn’t want to get in his bad books.

Thor sat down next to you, his arm hanging over the back of the sofa. You tried to ignore him but it was hard when he was almost a literal ray of sunshine. You closed your book with a snap and turned to face him.

“What’s up?” you asked, ready to regret the answer.

“Loki is moping,” he said.

“And we’re happy about this?” you asked. You held up a hand, “don’t answer that.”

“The reason for his moping is a fortuitous one. I think you shall be pleased,” he said.

“Are you going to tell me the reason or do I have to guess?” you asked, already tired from this conversation.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Loki asked from the doorway, looking at the two of you sitting on the sofa. You shot him a pleased smile, your heart jumping excitedly.

“Loki has developed romantic feelings for you, Lady (Y/N),” Thor announced.

The smile slipped from your face as you turned back to look at him. You could feel the blush on your cheeks and your eyes widening. It felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of you. You turned back to look at Loki for confirmation but all you saw was his retreating frame.

You jumped up from the sofa as if to follow him but your legs felt like jelly and you collapsed back into your seat

“Thor, why would you say that?” you asked.

“Because it is true,” he said, “and now you know so Loki can stop moping and instead court you.”

“Court me?” you asked, still not quite comprehending everything that had happened in the last minute or so.

“Have you not been waiting for him to? The man of iron says you have,” he said.

“Tony should keep his nose out of other people’s business,” you snapped and stood up again from the sofa, anger helping to steady you, “this is something Loki and I should be sorting out for ourselves, not the rest of you.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan. My brother is most likely skulking in the third floor storage room,” he said, “that is where he goes when he does not want to be found.”

“The fact you know that says it doesn’t work,” you said and promptly walked out of the room.

You took the elevator down to the third floor and used your access card to get into the storage room. It was bigger than you were expecting, shelves filling the entire space. You didn’t know how anyone owned this much stuff, let alone had an entire room to leave it because they had other, more important stuff.

You walked along a shelf, looking at all the things stored there. It was all a little haphazard, things thrown on there to lay forgotten. Everything was dusty. You sneezed.

You continued walking, hoping to find some indication you were drawing closer to Loki. It was so silent in there, as if the rest of the world was completely shut off from you. You looked up at the shelving towering over you and shuddered, realising if it fell on you no one would hear you calling for help.

“Why are you here?” a voice asked from the shadows.

You started and turned towards it, the feeling of being watched suddenly stealing over your skin.

“Loki?” you asked, taking a step towards it.

He stepped out of the darkness and you smiled in relief. He looked as if a storm was raging behind his eyes and you had to wonder if coming here was a good idea. You hadn’t wanted to leave this hanging between the two of you though, especially if that would mean the end of your friendship.

“Why are you here?” he asked again, his voice low and dangerous.

“I came to see you,” you said, reaching out a hand and then drew it back, scared he may burn you.

“Why?” he asked, his voice like ice. You shuddered again.

“What Thor said,” you began.

“Thor is an imbecile without the understanding of the inner workings of my emotions. He should not tell you things when he does not understand,” he said.

“Are you saying he was wrong?” you asked, “You don’t feel that way?”

“He had no right to tell you,” he said.

“Because I was hoping he was right,” you said, cutting him off, “because I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. And if you felt the same way I was hoping we could go on a date.”

He blinked at you and all the courage you had mustered to say those things disappeared. Of course Thor had been wrong. Maybe Tony had put him up to it, thinking it would be a hilarious practical joke. It was cruel if he had. You turned away from him.

A hand closed around your wrist, the fingers soothingly cold against your rapidly heating skin. You turned back to look at him.

“You have romantic feelings for me?” he asked, his voice soft, almost childlike.

“Yes,” you said.

“But why?” he asked and you saw the way he held himself away from you even while touching you, saw the way his eyes didn’t quite meet yours and you felt your heart melt.

“Because you’re wonderful,” you said.

His brow furrowed and he took a step back from you, almost in the shadows again. He took his hand off your arm and you ached for his touch to be returned.

“I am not wonderful,” he said.

“You are to me,” you said, not sure what else to say.

He stayed silent, watching you as if waiting for you to burst out laughing and tell him this was all a joke. Instead you took a step forward and cupped his cheek. You pulled him down so he was in front of you, refusing to let him look elsewhere.

“I. Think. You. Are. Wonderful,” you said and pressed your lips to his.

For a moment he stayed still as a statue and you were worried you’d pushed him too far. But then he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his body, kissing you back with more fire than you’d ever witnessed with him.

Your heart was thumping loud and you were grasping him, threading your fingers through his hair, tugging on it. He growled and pushed you against one of the shelves, your back hitting it hard enough to leave bruises. It wobbled ominously and you broke away from him. His lips travelled down your neck, sucking and nipping at your skin.

“Loki, stop, stop,” you said, trying to push him away. He looked up at you, his eyes smouldering, “I don’t want to be crushed under this shelf.”

He barked out a laugh and you felt giggles growing in your chest. You buried your head in his chest as you let them overtake you, the two of you laughing, pressed up against one another in the dust and shadows.

“Perhaps you are right. We should take this elsewhere,” he said.

“Such as?” you asked, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. He groaned.

“My chambers,” he said, already leading you to the door.


	18. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Bruce Banner x reader where after the initial tragedy of the movie he goes and finds Reader again, who was his long term lover and he’s nervous that she’s moved on but she never did and just fluff please?

Evening had settled in easily, the sun setting over the city. Another day done, another day gone, another day alone. You stood at your kitchen window, looking out onto the street, at all the hustle and bustle of the city. It was comforting to see everyone down there going about their business. It was nice to know there were people out there, even if they weren’t in there with you. You sighed.

You finished washing the dishes, drying your hands after setting down the last plate. You lent against the countertop, pressing your head against the cool glass. Someone entered the building, furtively looking behind them. You thought it looked like your neighbour but at this distance it was too far to tell. All you knew was that they were familiar.

You sighed again and straightening up. You hung the tea towel to dry on the door of the oven, making sure you had turned it off. You shivered, something was in the air that hadn’t been there earlier.

A knock sounded on the door.

You jumped and turned towards it, not expecting anyone tonight. You took a step forward then stopped again. The knock came again.

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself to answer the door. You strode over to it and flung the door open, with more force than you had intended. The door banged against against the wall but you barely heard it.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

Bruce was standing in your doorway, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. You hadn’t seen him in three years. Three long years certain he’d died. And yet a part of you had been sure he hadn’t. It had really messed you up.

“Bruce,” you breathed then flung yourself at him.

He caught you, stumbling back a few steps. Your arms were wrapped around his neck and you were pressing yourself against him. He smelt the same, underneath the smoke and the blood. You drew back, your eyes roving over his face. He looked nervous, but there was a small smile on his face.

“Come in,” you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into your apartment.

You closed the door and lent back on it, now feeling the flutters of embarrassment in your stomach. He was looking around the apartment, his eyes stopping on all the new things you’d brought in since he’s disappeared. You took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to calm your heart. He looked exactly the same.

He turned back around to look at you, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. He didn’t met your eye, instead looking at some point on the floor between the two of you.

“How are you?” he asked, his voice soft, and so calming.

“I’m fine, a little shocked,” you said, “Bruce.”

He looked up at you for a moment then back to the floor.

“Where have you been?” you asked, a note of accusation entering your voice.

“It’s a long story,” he said.

“I have time,” you said, shrugging off the door.

“I’m not sure I do,” he said then closed his eyes, as if taking a moment to collect himself, “something’s coming.”

“You’ve been back for all of five minutes and you’re about to go off again?” you asked, your voice beginning to raise.

“The universe is at stake,” he said, looking at you through his eyelashes.

You reached out, your hand cupping his cheek. He gave you a sheepish smile and you felt yourself smile at him despite the tumultuous feelings that seemed to be located in your stomach. His hand covered yours and you took a step closer to him again.

“Will you come home this time?” you asked.

“Is this still home?” he asked.

You chuckled and pressed your forehead against his.

“Of course it is,” you said.

You captured his lips with yours, sinking into him. His arms wrapped around your waist, almost hesitantly. You sighed and his arms tightened. It was exactly as you remembered, all soft and slow and the happiest you’d been in three years.

He broke away and lent his forehead against yours again.

“I thought, maybe, you had…” he trailed off.

“Had?” you said, not sure where he was going with his thoughts.

“I thought you might have moved on,” he said, taking a step away from you, his hand coming up again to rub the back of his neck.

“Oh,” you said, surprised by his train of thought.

There was silence between the two of you. You weren’t sure how he could think that. There had never been anyone else for you. You’d never been in love with anyone quite the way you were with him. How he thought you would settle for someone else you didn’t know. He was all you’d ever wanted.

You stepped past him into the kitchen. You turned on the kettle and pulled mugs out of the cupboard. He followed behind you, standing in the doorway as if he were not welcome. You rolled your eyes and pulled him further into the room.

You sat him at the tiny table he’d brought you from his old apartment. He traced his fingers over the surface, still not meeting your eye. You set down the mugs of tea on the table and took the other seat. Your foot bumped against his and he finally looked up.

You gave him a smile and he gave you a strained smile in return. He took a sip from the mug and looked down in surprise.

“I’ve always kept a box of it in case you come back,” you said.

“You still remember my favourite?” he asked.

“I remember everything,” you said, shrugging.

He went back to his tea, a small smile on his face. You could feel yourself blushing, out of practice of saying such things.

“So there was never anyone else?” he asked.

“Never,” you said.

“I thought you might have,” he said.

“So you said.”

A faint blush spread over his cheeks. You kept in a chuckle, knowing he would not appreciate it.

“I missed you,” you said.

He looked at you again, biting his bottom lip.

“I missed you too,” he said.

“Where were you?” you asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“After everything we’ve been through?” you asked, “try me.”

“I ended up on a trash planet, living as the other guy for the entire time, fought Thor, escaped with him, fought a giant wolf as Asgard was destroyed, left on a spaceship, was intercepted by Thanos, the other guy fought him, had his ass handed to him, was sent to New York by magic, landed in a wizard’s house, found Tony, fought two of Thanos’ minions with the wizard and Tony, and then a kid rocked up with spider powers, the wizard got captured, and now Tony and the spider kid are on the spaceship to get him back before Thanos steals the time stone,” he said, sounding increasingly frustrated.

“So an ordinary Friday night,” you said shrugging.

He gave you a long look then broke out laughing. You laughed along with him, the laughter quickly becoming out of control. He wiped away a tear and got up, taking both your mugs with him to wash them in the sink while you tried to get your giggles under control. It was all too much.

He put a hand on your shoulder as the laughter subsided and you turned to look up at him. He was smiling softly at you. You got up and hugged him, pressing your nose against his neck. His arms came up around you and he let out a sigh.

“This is bad, isn’t it?” you asked.

“Thanos wants to obliterate half the universe,” he said.

“And you’re going to stop him?” you asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

“I called Steve,” he said.

“And?” you asked.

“I want you to come with me to the Avengers compound,” he said.

“Why?” you asked, disentangling yourself from his arms.

“To keep you safe,” he said, “I need to know you’re going to be safe.”

“I’ll go pack a bag,” you said and turned around to go get some of the essentials.

You went through your drawers, throwing things into your overnight bag. Bruce came up beside you, helping you. You popped into the bathroom to pack your toothbrush and other toiletries. You came back into the bedroom and shoved it into your bag. Bruce was sitting on the bed, looking around at everything.

“It looks exactly the same,” he said.

“I couldn’t bring myself to change it,” you said, “for when you came home.”

“You knew I would come back?” he asked.

You nodded, biting your bottom lip. He got up and cupped your cheek. He lent down and kissed you, his mouth soft and yielding against yours. You pulled him closer, pressing yourself against him. He groaned and pulled away, looking pained.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“It’s been a long time,” he said.

“I know,” you said.

You kissed him again then drew away. You zipped up your bag and pulled it over your shoulder.

“Shall we go?” you asked.

“I love you,” he said.

You stopped for a moment, smiling to yourself.

“I love you too,” you said.

He slipped his arm around your shoulder and led you out of the room, back into the living room. You picked up your laptop and charger, shoved your phone and keys into your pocket and joined him at the door. He took a last glance around your apartment and led you out.

“I promise to keep you safe,” he said and pressed a kiss to your temple.


	19. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a vis x reader one? Maybe base it off the amazing Wanda x vision scene in infinity war? Make it a lil smutty if ucan plz <3

You were laying on the bed, the sun long since set. It was raining outside, the light on the window reflecting oddly from the water. Vis was standing, looking out at the Scottish city. You were watching him, unable to see his face, even in the reflection of the glass.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, sitting up, on the edge of the bed.

He remained silent. You didn’t enjoy when he got so quiet. It meant something was wrong. He always answered you and this was… it was unsettling.

“Is it the stone?” you asked, standing up.

He turned towards you as you took your spot beside him in front of the window. You reached out, your fingertips hovering over him, not quiet touching, close enough to feel his warmth. You understood why he changed his skin, but you missed the purple, you missed the real him. He reached for your hand, pulling it towards his head.

“Tell me what you feel,” he requested.

You felt the power under your palm, watched the light spark between the two of you. He was looking at you, his face so open, so vulnerable and you fell even further in love with him. You looked at him, straight in the eye.

“I just feel you,” you said.

He drew you towards him and kissed you, gentle and kind. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down. He was so fucking tall. It made you feel safe.

His hands gripped your waist, and you pressed your body against his. You took a step backwards, pulling him with you. You stumbled over your feet and he caught you, lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, enjoying the way this raised you above him.

He kept walking towards the bed, his steps sure and careful, making sure not to jostle you too much. You tugged on his hair and he nipped at your bottom lip. You shuddered against him. He dropped you onto the unmade bed and knelt over you.

You lent back, pulling him with you until he was hovering above you, keeping his weight off you. You pulled him into another kiss, your pulse pounding in your ears.

You slipped your hands under his shirt, pulling it up his body and over his head. You traced your fingers over his back, his skin like velvet beneath your touch. He ran his nose along your jaw before placing a kiss at the place it joined your neck. You moaned.

He mumbled something into your skin, his hand palming your breast through your shirt. You tugged your shirt over your own head, discarding it on the floor. He rolled your nipple between his fingers and you groaned. He knew how to play your body like the piano.

He pressed kisses down your chest, capturing your other nipple in his mouth. You threaded your fingers through his hair, arching your back against his mouth. You pulled him back up, kissing him soundly.

You flipped the two of you over, straddling his lap, rocking against his hardness. He groaned, pressing a kiss to the base of your throat. You kiss him, hard and rough, all tongue and teeth, no longer thinking about romance or love.

You pushed his trousers down his hips, allowing him to pull them off. You stroked along his length, earning a hiss. You stripped your leggings from your body, throwing them behind you. You rubbed your wet folds against him before lining him up with your entrance and sinking down on him, both of you moaning.

He held you still for a while, allowing you to grow accustomed to him again. You sucked on the skin of his neck, nipping at it, then soothing it with your tongue. You never left a mark. It used to frustrate you but you’d grown used to the secrets you kept from the rest of the world, content with these moments only ever belonging to the two of you.

You began to rock against him, your body crying out for more. His hands were gripping your thighs, almost bruising your skin. He lent forward and caught one of your nipples in his mouth again. You whined.

You began to move faster, needing more, ever more, from him. You threw your head back, the friction so delicious and yet still not enough. One of his hands slipped between your legs, rubbing circles over your clit. You gasped, your legs beginning to tremble.

He gently bit down on your nipple and you felt yourself begin to come undone. Your muscles were clenching around him, all rhythm lost in pleasure. His hips were thrusting up to meet you and sweat was beading on your skin.

The waves crashed around you and your body shuddered, pleasure coursing through every nerve ending, every cell on fire. You rode him through your orgasm. He followed soon after you, resting his head against your breastbone, coming with little more than a moan.

You sat, trying to catch your breath, him still inside of you. He pulled you forward for another kiss, this time long and drawn out.

You slipped off him, falling back against the pillows with a chuckle. He laid down beside you, slipping his arm underneath you. You rested your head on his chest, pressing a kiss to his skin, still perfect, unblemished and fresh.

“I was not expecting that reaction,” he said, his fingertips running up and down your arm.

“Is that a complaint?” you asked, hiding your smile against his shoulder.

“I could never complain about you,” he said, kissing the top of your head.


	20. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Thor x reader?

You were looking up at the bookshelf with your hands on your hips. You’d been struggling for the last ten minutes trying to get the stupid book down. It was mocking you, taunting you from it’s comfortable place on the shelf. You wanted to scream at it.

You’d promised to make Thor your grandmother’s apple tea cake but the recipe was in the book you’d been creating since you were a child, and it was out of reach. You huffed and tried jumping, your fingers barely managing to brush against the offending item. You let out a frustrated scream.

“Lady (Y/N), what is wrong?” Thor asked, stumbling through the doorway, Mjolnir in his hand.

“I can’t get the fucking book off the fucking shelf and now I’m never going to be able to make this fucking cake for you and all it’s doing it mocking me,” you huffed, pointing at the offending item.

“It is a sentient book?” he asked, his arm dropping to his side as he considered it.

“What? No, it’s just a normal book,” you said, “but it has it out for me.”

“Has what out for you, Lady (Y/N)?” he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

You waved him off and made another grab for the book, jumping as high as you could. The book shifted, further onto the shelf, and further from reach. You grumbled and flipped your middle finger at it.

“I see the problem,” he said, “you are short.”

“Thanks for pointing that out Thor, I’d never noticed,” you snapped. You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at the book.

“It is not such a problem,” he said, “many people are short.”

“You’re not helping,” you said.

“I can help if you wish.”

Before you could say anything in reply he’d dropped Mjolnir on the coffee table and had his hands around your waist. He lifted you into the air and you screeched, batting at his hands ineffectively. You grabbed the book and clutched it to your chest as he lowered you back to the ground.

“A little warning next time,” you said, feeling your heart pound against your chest.

He turned you to face him, his hands on your shoulders, a grin on his face. He brushed some hair behind your ear and you blushed.

“We can solve the problem together. We are a team,” he said, looking proud of himself.

You smiled at him, “we sure are.”

You gently flipped through the pages of the book, running your fingers over the old and faded print. You traced your grandmother’s writing, the curve of her g’s, the lines of her t’s. You smiled softly and closed the book with a snap.

“Let’s make you this cake,” you said and strode into the kitchen, “and move your damn hammer.”


End file.
